Heroes of Evangelion: Legend of Naruto
by Eminent Angel
Summary: The Valley Of the End. It was where it all started and ended for Naruto and Sasuke in the World of Shinobi. Now being sent in the world of Evangelion the year 2015, Naruto and Sasuke has been recruited by the secret agency called "NERV" to prevent the Third Impact on happening with the help of the other Children. But what they do not know is that a deadly threat is rising...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. Neon Genesis Evangelion © Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Gainax, Shonen Ace (1995-2009), Young Ace (2009-Current), Kadokawa Shoten & TV Tokyo.**

**Warning to everyone before they read the story: This story is rated M for violence, blood, gore, powerful language/profanity, drug use, deaths, torture, rape, mental illness, nudity, apocalyptic, post-apocalyptic, homosexuality/bisexuality, sexual references and sexual actions.**

**This story is NOT intended for underage/faint-hearted people, so if you are an underage, leave IMMEDIATELY since this story is intended for adults or those who can bear reading this story ONLY.**

Eminent Angel**: This story is also worked in collaboration with a great friend of mine called,** "Son Goku Seiten Taisei"** who was previously known as **"Dragon Fighter"**.**** I think you guys should either add him as your favorite author or follow him because he intends on releasing some good stories he had put on hold for almost 3 months now.**

Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: And we now officially, have a website for **"Heroes of Evangelion: Legend of Naruto"** where we release our newest chapter before we release it here on this website! You guys can check it out on either mine or Eminent Angel's profile! By the way, we are seeking a Beta Reader so we can improve, if any of you seem to be a good Beta Reader, PM **Eminent Angel **or me.**

**Don't like the story, don't read it. Simple is that. **

"Evangelion" - Normal speeches.

'Evangelion' - Thoughts.

**"Evangelion"** - Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Angel/Speaker speaking.

**'Evangelion'** - Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Angel thinking.

_"Evangelion" - _Flashback/Narration/Quote.

"Futon: Rasengan" (English Translation) - Jutsu Speeches.

* * *

_"Listen to my story... This may be our last chance..."_

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

**序章;初め, Joshō; Hajime.**

* * *

Valley Of the End... The place where the battle between Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju including the Kyuubi occured centuries ago... And the battle where it all begins... And ends... Many people has said that this place decides the destiny of a person and many people also says that this is where everything ends.

Either way, Sasuke who were at his Cursed Seal stage 2 stood at the foot statue of Uchiha Madara while staring at Naruto with a twisted grin on his face, the face of a pure insane and twisted person, "Look around. You know where we are?" Questioned Sasuke while looking up at the scenery, "It's called "The Valley of the End", the perfect setting for this fight. Isn't it Naruto?"

Naruto who stood at the foot statue of the legendary Senju Hashirama could only stare in horror at how Sasuke has drastically changed, Naruto hated to admit this to anybody but in secret he always thought the Uchiha was cool and occasionally wishing to be like him someday. But not right now when he has turned from sane to insane, someone who sees insanity as super sanity... Someone like Orochimaru...

The Jinchuuriki had no other choice but to go full force against him in order to bring him back, and fulfill his promise to Sakura, he would do anything just to make her happy, and even If the Jinchuuriki had to kill himself for her happiness he would do so. 'I have to do this... Not for me, not for Kakashi-sensei, not for anyone, but Sakura-Chan!' Naruto thought while staring at Sasuke with determination in his eyes.

"It's time to put an end to this battle... To all our battles!" Declared Sasuke while performing few hand seals before exclaiming, "Chidori!" (One Thousand Birds) With those words, Sasuke lowered his hand and formed a ball of lightning in his hand, there could also be heard the sound of one thousand birds singing. The lightning suddenly changed color from blue to grayish-black due to the influence exhibited by the cursed seal.

**"****Grrr****..."** Naruto glared at Sasuke in anger of how low he went down just for power, he had no choice but to use brute force to bring him back. Even if he had to further cripple him, he had to bring him back at any cost. The said Jinchuuriki held his right arm stretched out in front of himself and concentrated all of his energy into his hand which resulted a blue sphere ball to appear out of nowhere. However, as Naruto transferred more and more energy into the ball, the ball started to change color from standard blue to purple due to usage of the Kyuubi's chakra.

**"Rasengan!"** (Spiraling Sphere) Exclaimed Naruto in a powerful tone, his voice got deeper due to the influence of the Kyuubi's chakra.

"..." Both Ninjas stood in their battle position, both were silent for moments as they stared each other down, the atmosphere was filled with intensity for awhile until both of them leaped into the air at the same time. Sasuke flew, while Naruto just floated in the air rapidly against Sasuke.

"CHIDORI/**RASENGAN!**" Exclaimed both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time as they clashed against each other until something oddly weird happened... Somehow their chakra formed and crerated a very dark energy ball. Anyway, inside the dark chakra ball were both Naruto and Sasuke struggling to conclude the battle with their final blow.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Naruto's mindscape or as he would call it, his "heart" was the said Jinchuuriki draining the Kyuubi's chakra drastically. He just kept draining more and more chakra from the Kyuubi like there's no tomorrow. However, he stoped draining more of his chakra as the Kyuubi yelled furiously,**"OI KIT! STOP DRAWING MORE OF MY POWER, YOU'RE GETTING US BOTH KILLED!"** Judging by the tone of his voice was it filled with concern and fear, fear of dying without even getting released from his prison so he can show the world his burning wrath.

"I don't give a shit about what you're saying you fucking fur ball! I need more of your power so I can defeat that fucking bastard!" Cried out Naruto.

**"... ARE YOU REALLY THAT RETARDED? OR DID THAT PINK-HAIRED FUCKING BITCH REALLY BRAINWASH YOU?!"**Exploded Kyuubi while staring down at Naruto with eyes filled with killing intent.

"Why the fucking hells do you even care about me anyway? I thought you would be happy If I died, guess It's not true after all since you care about me!" Said Naruto while glaring back at Kyuubi with eyes that held no fear in them, only burning determination.

Growling in provocation by the said Jinchuuriki's 'burning determination', Kyuubi retorted, **"LET ME QUOTE WHAT YOU SAID ON OUR FIRST MEETING DICKFACE, 'IF I DIE, YOU DIE'."**

"I'm sorry but I can't stop, not now. Not until I've knocked some senses into that Uchiha's head... I have to bring him back even if I have to kill both of us!" Declared Naruto as he drained even more of Kyuubi's power.

"... TCH ... YOU WANT MORE OF MY POWER?! FINE! YOU CAN TAKE IT! NO, TAKE ALL OF MY POWER INSTEAD! JUST TAKE IT! BUT DON'T PUT THE BLAME ON ME FOR WHAT WILL HAPPEN LATER!" Roared Kyuubi in a powerful voice filled with anger and hatred, this was one of the main reasons he could not tolerate the Uzumakis, especially the fucking Uchihas and their damned reputation.

More or so, as he was still pissed off by Naruto's stubborn attitude, Kyuubi thought, 'FUCKING IDIOT... HE'S ALWAYS TRYING TO PLAY THE 'HERO', BUT HE'S NOT EVEN AWARE OF THE CONSEQUENCES OR WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A TRUE HERO...' Now all he could do was sitting back and watch the Jinchuuriki as his power increased tremendously.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the reality had the dark chakra ball connected with some of the Kyuubi's red chakra plus some of Sasuke's sinister chakra, and was afterwards turned into a sun, no it was even brighter than the sun itself!

'What?! How the hell did that retard get so much power all of sudden?! No matter, I will win, I WILL win!' Thought Sasuke as he was about to conclude the battle by stabbing Naruto in the chest. 'YES! Victory shall be mine! Watch as I kill him Itachi! With this final blow, I can finally surpass you and gain my revenge!' However, the lightning disappeared and he only managed to punch Naruto in the solar plexus.

"Urg…!" Grunted Naruto in pain as Sasuke managed to hit his vulnerable point. The punch also managed to make the Jinchuuriki's Kyuubi Rasengan disappear, but he still had enough energy left to leave a scratch on Sasuke's Hitai-ate.

"Grg...!" Groaned Sasuke as the Jinchuuriki could, as Sasuke said he never would, scratch his forehead protector. This kid had some guts... Thought the said Uchiha.

The explosion that both shinobi were expecting for never came, and before they realized it, their bodies started to disappear before completely vanishing as the sun sphere swallowed them. The only evidence left of their fight was the destroyed valley and a scratched Hitai-ate.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of Konohagakure, was Kakashi and Pakkun running as fast as their feets could bring them, their eyes were filled with concentration as they almost arrived at the Valley Of the End, "We're almost there! I can still smell them!" Said Pakkun.

'... I got a bad feeling about this...! Oh Kami, I hope I am not late! I must NOT be late!' Thought Kakashi as he and Pakkun finally arrived at the Valley Of the End. "Where are they? I felt their chakra not too long ago... They couldn't have disappeared all of suddenly!' Everything was not quite as expected, not only was Sasuke gone but so was Naruto!

The small dog began sniffing the air for both Naruto and Sasuke's scent but somehow their scents stopped here..

Kakashi picked up the scratched Hitai-ate and stared at Pakkun with a face that demands status report. "Well?" Spoke out the silver-haired tall man.

"Their scents ends here…" Concluded Pakkun.

"What?!" Said Kakashi, interrogatively.

"Both of them, Naruto and Sasuke's scent ends here. It leads to nowhere else but here." Responded Pakkun while staring at Kakashi with a stiff expression, his nose weren't wrong. Their scents ends here and it will still remain on ending here.

"... I got to find them!" Kakashi didn't believe what he was saying, so he kept looking around the whole valley in hope of finding Naruto and Sasuke. Unfortunately, it didn't took him many minutes for him to give up on finding his students and if Pakkun's nose couldn't locate them, neither could he.

Thinking it's hopeless to keep searching for the boys, Kakashi along with Pakkun walked slowly back to Konoha as it started to rain rapidly, his hair was soaking wet.

'How am I going to explain this Tsunade-Sama..?' Thought Kakashi with a saddened expression as the boys would most likely be MIA, or shortened, Missing in Action.

'Forgive me... Obito... Sensei... I couldn't even live up on being your last legacies sensei... Or like a fatherly figure to them...' Thought Kakashi, his lazy eye was filled with sadness as he was out of human sight.

But what Kakashi didn't knew was that Tobi along with Zetsu and Itachi witnessed the entire battle from the beginning, with the Jinchuuriki and his little brother's sudden disappearance to the end.

"How are we going to explain this to the Leader?" Questioned Zetsu the other shadowy figure.

"We just tell him what we saw..." Answered Itachi in a calm tone, he didn't really cared about hunting the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, quite frankly, he only cared about Sasuke. In fact, he had many plans with Sasuke included...

"Let's go..." Said Zetsu as he slowly sank into the ground followed by Tobi who used a Doton Ninjutsu to sink himself underneath the soil.

"..." Itachi looked up above the grey clouds, his little brother couldn't be dead and he was very sure he wasn't. In fact, he could feel through his heart that he is still alive and now roaming in another dimension that's even far more worse than this world.

"Wait for me Sasuke... I'll meet you very soon before he does so... So until then... Stay alive..." Mumbled Itachi as he disappeared in a flock of crows.

However, what the Akatsuki members didn't know was that there was yet another shadowy figure, he had ash-grey hair, wore a pair of glasses and wore a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, fingerless gloves with armored plates on the back of the hand, a white cloth waistband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. He also wore the Hitai-ate of Otogakure no Sato.

That shadowy figure was none other than Kabuto Yakushi. It had also seemed that Kabuto had been observing their little 'game' for quite a while since he was ordered by Orochimaru to spy on the Sound Four so he could be sure that they are heading towards his hideout along with Sasuke. But now that the entire Sound Four were dead and Sasuke has disappeared out of nowhere with the Kyuubi brat, Orochimaru would go berserk, and Orochimaru going berserk was the last thing Kabuto would ever see, right after the Yondaime Hokage if he was still alive.

'Orochimaru-Sama has got to know about this!' Thought Kabuto as he leaped to a nearby branch and jumped from branch to branch towards Orochimaru's hideout which only took no more than 20 and a half minute for Kabuto to arrive. It was all dark and silent... In fact, very silent as Kabuto walked forward and forward until he stopped when he stood before a huge door. "..." As he slowly opened the door stood Orochimaru in a chair, all bandaged after the body change technique. His snake-like eyes were filled with many things... Anger, hate, impatience and killing intent. This scared the shit out of Kabuto... This terrified Kabuto very much that he was trembling.

"Kabuto... What took you so long to bring Sasuke-kun? In fact, WHERE IS SASUKE-KUN!?" Roared Orochimaru furiously, he was in fact even more furious by the fact that Kimimaro's dead. Not that he really cared about him personally, but he only cared about the Shikotsumyaku.

"... I-I got bad news... At the Valley Of the End... Uchiha Sasuke and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Naruto who were transformed, just that Naruto was in his one-tailed Kyuubi form stood before each other before they performed each respective Jutsu against each other. The impact was so huge and the chakra was so sinister that it made t-them d-disappear into t-thin air..."

And then after Kabuto's explanation was it silent… Everything was very silent until the entire room started to rumble... This was not a good sign thought Kabuto... The Sannin's strength was slowly returning, he would even go beyond another existence than before...

"Kabuto... If there's one thing I do NOT like then it's the oh-so called "bad news" regardless if there's a good novelty ... However, providing this information right before ME will I NOT tolerate... You do know what the consequences are... DO YOU?!" Yelled Orochimaru in inquiry.

"Y-yes..." Stammered Kabuto as he lowered his head in shame. All he could do was waiting for it all to end; however, he never expected this answer from Orochimaru,

"Be lucky I won't kill you since you're the best Medical-nin I have, or you would have been dead in less than a second! Get out and go gather more information about the disappearance of Sasuke-kun, gather information from the Akatsuki and spy the Konoha shinobis. DON'T you DARE return here until you have found or a method to find Sasuke!" Ordered Orochimaru in a powerful voice that made Kabuto shriek and leave the hideout instantly.

As the grey-haired young man left, Orochimaru's final thought were these before he went to slumber, 'Just you wait, Uchiha Sasuke... I WILL claim your body as mine and mine alone someday...'

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: Well, I actually thought it was a pretty good prologue, though I don't know if there are any mistakes, the Beta Readers shall know. Either way, here you have it everyone! The prologue and the end of Naruto and Sasuke's journey in the Valley of the End and not to mention the prologue of the remade version of **Eminent Angel's **previous Naruto x Evangelion crossover who saw it as a "failure"! Heh, heh…**

Eminent Angel**: Shush! You shouldn't have said that! Anyway, yes, I saw the previous Naruto x Evangelion crossover story I made as a "failure" as I did everything wrong in many way. Well, in my in my point of view at least. And I wanted to make this story as realistic as it can get, and don't worry even though I added homosexuality/bisexuality into this story some of the pairings will remain the same, well if I'm not adding Mari or Mana for example. And before you bark on why I am adding homosexuality/bisexuality into the story then let me answer it's because I already intended on adding them before I published the previous story on and that this story should be realistic as possible as I want to relate this story with real life society. And mostly because of Kaworu being attracted to both Naruto and Rei. And as** Son Goku Seiten Taisei **said on his profile hating on some homosexual actions in a story here on Fanfiction is like hating on homosexuality on real life society. We are not creating a **Kyuubi16** story with a protagonist having Kirk Syndrome, we are creating a story that is related to real life society and centers various characters and their development and relationships, not only just one. If you are expecting such a story then go read **Kyuubi16's **stories as we are only creating Fan Fictions for the entertainment for everybody and it's our hobby, period.**

Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: I couldn't have said it any better! A romance story should be developed nice and smooth; Lemons or just pure lust in a story in general, ruins it unless it's a REALLY good story a REALLY good author writes. Anyway, we have already decided on who Naruto will perhaps end up with, but as for Sasuke? It will still remain unknown. Though, we consider on pairing him up with Misato so he can learn the meaning of happiness. Yes, teenagers at the age of fourteen and as of in Japan can technically date people many years older than themselves. That's why Misato was attracted to Shinji in the canon-series. Though, we also consider on adding Kakashi instead and pairing him up with Misato instead. We'll think about it as the story progresses.**

Eminent Angel & Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: Until then, review and check out our website! And see you guys in the next chapter called, **"A Cruel Angel's Thesis and the Third Children" **And once again, review!**


	2. Chapter I

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. Neon Genesis Evangelion © Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Gainax, Shonen Ace (1995-2009), Young Ace (2009-Current), Kadokawa Shoten & TV Tokyo.  
**  
Eminent Angel**: We are currently looking for talented artists who are willing to illustrate for our FanFiction story so we can put them on our latest chapter on our website. If you seem to know quite a few talented artists or one then message either me or Son Goku Seiten Taisei! We would really appreciate it!**

**Don't like the story, don't read it. Simple is that. **

"Evangelion" - Normal speeches.

'Evangelion' - Thoughts.

**"Evangelion"** - Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Angel/Speaker speaking.

**'Evangelion'** - Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Angel thinking.

_"Evangelion" - _Flashback/Narration/Quote.

**"Futon: Rasengan"** (English Translation) - Jutsu Speeches.

* * *

_"Like an angel who has forsaken sympathy. Rise up, young boy, and make yourself a legend!"_

* * *

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

**Heroes Of Evangelion: Legend of Naruto** _- By Eminent Angel & Son Goku Seiten Taisei._

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**残酷な天使のテーゼとサードチルドレン, Zankoku na Tenshi no Tēze to Sādochirudoren.**

* * *

**2015 A.D.**

_'I've never had any cherished dreams or ambitions. I don't aspire to any career or profession in the future. So far, in the first fourteen years of my life, things always happen as they had to happen. And things will probably continue in the same way. That's why I've never really cared whether I got into an accident or something and died... And predictably the teacher yelled at me and told me to take the assignment seriously.' _

A young man stood alone at the train station on the edge, he had just arrived in the cities of Tokyo-3 on the edge of the city. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore a plain white t-shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath.

The young man looked at the picture of the person he was soon going to meet, it was a beautiful lady with violet hair wearing a yellow tank top and cut off jeans that showed her figure. He was a bit deadpanned of how straight forward that picture was and why an fully-grown adult would give an underage like him that kind of picture. Though, he found her pretty attractive. He was fourteen years old after all, so it's pretty natural for boys his age to think about women and their figure.

"What's taking Katsuragi-san so long? I should probably call her..." He muttered and walked over to the phone booth and picked up the phone. However, as he dialed Misato's phone number down there was no tone. As he checked the next one and didn't got any tone on that as well, the speaker suddenly began announcing a warning. **_"This is the emergency broadcast system, stand by for an important alert! As of 12:30 PM today, a special state of emergency has been declared. Throughout the Kanto and Chubu districts around the Tokai Area. Please take refuge in your designated shelter. We repeat..." _**And then the man began announcing the said warning once again.

"Huh... All the phones are out, and the monorails aren't running either.. Everything's stopped so what am I supposed to do?" The boy said while walking around the streets of Tokyo-3 until he stopped walking, and placed his bag on one of the stair and sat down right besides it.

"_"Shelters"_, huh?" Spoke out the boy aloud then thought, 'Don't tell me a war's been declared or something...' The boy then looked at the letter his father had sent him and the picture of the individual known as Katsuragi had sent him.

_"Father... I mean he abandoned me more than ten years ago. He just dumped me off at my uncle's. After all this time... What in the world can he want from me?'_

He took yet another glance on the picture of Katsuragi and stared deadpanned at it once again while he thought, 'What a weird lady... And she's my father's what?' The boy then got to his feet once again and picked up his bag and left saying, "Nothing I can do. I guess I'll just walk the last two stations."

* * *

On the other side of Tokyo-3, a young boy with blonde hair and whisker marks felt deep asleep. This boy was none other than our usual hot-blooded hero, Uzumaki Naruto who were no longer in his Kyuubi form.

"Zzzzzz... Zzzzz..." As he snored loudly, his eyes went wide awake by the sounds of an explosion that were erupted, "AHHHH!" He screamed loudly until someone kicked him in the face to calm him down.

While rubbing his face and drying the blood away from his nose, Naruto glanced up at the person who has kicked him angrily. However, his angry face turned calm and carefree yet again as it was none other than Sasuke who were also in his normal form again. Yet, his Sharingan was still active and he stood on his fighting stance, ready for round three against the said Jinchuuriki.

Naruto however, being a pacifist, waved his hands dismissvely and said, "No, Sasuke... Not now... I'm still exhausted after using up my chakra." Sasuke however, didn't listen to the Jinchuuriki's words and started attacking him, delivering him several punches and kicks.

Naruto of course dodged some of his attack but got hit in the face again so hard that he fell on the ground. His face had more bruises and cuts than before.

"Come on Naruto, fight me like you mean it! I know you can do better than that! I could feel that incredible sinister chakra within you!" Said Sasuke staring at Naruto in anger, his Sharingan tomoes spun around frantically.

_"Even now, Sasuke still wanted to fight me so badly... Hell, he's so eager to kill me like no tomorrow. I always thought that his Cursed Seal was consuming him, but then I was wrong... it's because his hatred itself consumes him..."_

"No Sasuke... I don't have any more strength to keep fighting and so do you I guess... Hell, we almost used up our chakra.." Responded Naruto in attempt to calm him down. To think that he still had enough chakra to keep his Sharingan active...

"If you don't want to fight then let it be! Then I'll just kill you one inch at a time!" Proclaimed Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto and delivered him punches and kicks, Naruto dodged some of Sasuke's attacks did he dodge but not the upcoming punch he got in the face that sent him flying back.

Naruto rubbed the blood away from his lips and glared into Sasuke's still active, Sharingan eyes. His eyes went from peaceful sky-blue to icy-cold. The Uchiha began to get on his nerves really badly... As Naruto got to his feet and was about to attack Sasuke, the Jinchuuriki got interrupted by an announcement out of nowhere.

**_"This is the emergency broadcast system, stand by for an important alert! As of 12:30 PM today, a special state of emergency has been declared. Throughout the Kanto and Chubu districts around the Tokai Area. Please take refuge in your designated shelter. We repeat..."_**

"Kanto? Chubu? Tokai Area? I've never heard of these kind of villages before..." Murmmured Naruto as he thought, 'And what do they mean about a special state of emergency...?'

"Hey, you kids should be heading to a nearby shelter right now! It's dangerous to roam in this city at the moment!" Naruto turned around to face the source of the voice and saw an adult wearing a camouflage-like attire while holding a weird projectile weapon on his right hand.

"Uhm... Excuse me sir? May I ask you where we are?" Inquired Naruto curiously.

"You're in Tokyo-3." Answered the soldier.

"Where's that? Is it in the Land of Fire? Or Land of Rice Fields? Or any places within the Elemental Nations?" Questioned Naruto once again.

"Land of Fire? Land of Rice Fields?" Repeated the man and continued, "There are no such countries called that kid! You're in Tokyo-3, Japan." He said.

"Uhm... Where's this Japan place located in sir?"

The soldier face palmed at the Jinchuuriki's stupidity. If he could talk Japanese and if he could understand Japanese then he should know damn well where Japan is located in. More or so, he replied, "Japan is an island nation in East Asia located in the Pacific Ocean. It lies to the east of the Sea of Japan, China, North Korea, South Korea and Russia, stretching from the Sea of Okhotsk in the north to the East China Sea and Taiwan in the south." The man explained which only confused Naruto even more, but worst, worried the shit out of him.

_"Tokyo-3? Japan? Pacific Ocean? China?! I don't even know all these kinds of different countries! Hell, I can't even pronounce them properly! This scared me... In fact, I never felt so worried before... I was afraid that the Kyuubi was right after all when he warned me about the consequences of using up his power... But I had no choice, it was either that option or let Sasuke escape over to Orochimaru..."_

"Okay, thank you sir, we'll find a nearby shelter in no time." Said Naruto to the man who nodded his head and wandered off again. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Thought Naruto, completely ignoring Sasuke's cold glare.

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and thought very loud, 'Oi! Kyuubi! Can you hear me?!'

**"DAMN! TALK A BIT LOW WILL YA'?! YOU SOUND LIKE A ONE HUNDRED AND MILLIONS OF FIREWORKS IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SPRING FESTIVAL!"** Yelled Kyuubi in provocation, he hated it when people are disturbing his sleep.

'Yeah, whatever! Anyway, what happened when my Rasengan and Sasuke's Chidori clashed into each other?'

**"HMMM... I ASSUME MY CHAKRA ALONG WITH THE CHAKRA OF THE UCHIHA'S CURSE SEAL GOT CONNECTED AND SOMEHOW OPENED UP A HOLE TO ANOTHER DIMENSION DUE TO THE VERY NEGATIVE CHAKRA."** Pondered Kyuubi.

'Then how do I return back home again?'

**"FIGURE THAT OUT BY YOURSELF, I WON'T HELP YOU ANY FURTHER AND I NEVER WILL!"** Proclaimed the Kyuubi as he went back to sleep, leaving Naruto behind.

_"How am I going to get home now? I thought many times... I wouldn't give up on finding a way home, there's always hope no matter what! So long as the sun is there with me, I am one hundred percent sure that there's still a hope left to return back home to Konoha... Well, that's what I used to think..."_

Fighter jets were passing by the Shinobis then fired cruise missiles at something which resulted another explosion to occur. Naruto and Sasuke, who turned his head around quickly to see what the fighter jets were aiming at and both Naruto and Sasuke were very shocked and terrified by what they saw.

It was a giant humanoid, perhaps even bigger than the Shukaku, it was jet-black and wore some sort of weird armor. Both Its faces seemed to be made of ossified material and shaped like a bird skull.

"What... The hell... Is that...?" Murmured Naruto while Sasuke just stood on his spot, absolutely stunned by what he just saw and how immense its chakra is...

_"There I saw it... It was like the weirdest thing I ever saw right after the weird red chakra coming from Naruto and the Shukaku Gaara transformed into... It had a very unusual chakra... Familiar with Naruto and the Shukaku's... But, this one felt so... So... Godly... Either way, all I could do was staring at the monster dumbfounded."_

* * *

At the Tactical Command Room everyone watched the humanoid that is being displayed at the monitor screen. **"We have a visual image of the target, transferring it to the main screen."**

**"An irregular magnetic field detected in the target's environs. Please commence with precise measurements immediately. According to the optical survey, inspection work of the results is top priority."**

"It's been fifteen years, hasn't it?" Inquired Fuyutsuki.

"Yes, there's no mistake… It's an Angel... The time of trials that humanity cannot avoid... The day has finally arrived..." Concluded Gendou.

**"The target is still intact. It's currently advancing towards Tokyo-3. The Air Self-Defense Force doesn't have the power to stop it."**

**"The Air Self-Defense Force doesn't have the power to stop it."**

"Hit it with everything we've got. Commit all the units from Atsugi and Iruma." Ordered the primary General.

**"Yokosuka's second platoon currently being deployed to the left flank."**

**"The primary land battery has made contact with the target. In the process of engaging. Damage unknown."**

"Don't hold anything back! Destroy the target at any cost!" Exclaimed the secondary General as he cracked his pencil.

"A high density missile offensive and not a single dent?! All warheads were fired at close range! It's a tough bastard!" Yelled the primary General of the United Nations as he slammed his fist against the table.

* * *

Back at Tokyo-3, launchers aims and shoots rockets at rapid-fire against the humanoid. The humanoid however, just took the hits impassively.

"Sasuke we gotta' go!" Yelled Naruto as another explosion occurred.

"You don't have to tell twice!" Replied Sasuke as both Shinobis ran for their lives, they ran as fast as their feet's could go.

_"This monster was so abnormal! It just destroyed these weird flying vehicles in no time! It seemed like the weird flying vehicles attacks had no effect against that monster!"_

A giant heat-seeking missile is launched from the bomber and heads towards the Angel. Unfortunately the Angel stopped the missile one-handed, splitting it in three, which caused the missile to explode. And the worse thing was that the explosion erupted nearby the Shinobis.

"Ahhhh!" Yelled Naruto as he fell on the ground and covered himself from the explosion in order to protect him. The same did Sasuke.

As the smoke disappeared, a shadow enters and the sounds of emergency brakes, glass breaking, stones hitting some sort of metallic thing, rubble striking concrete and etc.

Sasuke lifts his head as a door can be heard opening, he saw a purple-haired woman wearing a dress and a pair of sunglasses. 'Who... Is that...?' Thought Sasuke, studying her appearance.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Shinji! C'mon get in!" Yelled the woman, completely ignoring the Shinobis presence, like they weren't even existing.

"K-Katsuragi-san? Is that you?" Inquired the voice of a boy. Naruto and Sasuke turned around to face the source of the voice and saw a black-haired boy, wearing a plain white t-shirt with a blue shirt underneath. He was, as Sasuke would assume, the same age as him and Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah... Just hurry!" Ordered the woman who's surname was Katsuragi in a bossy tone.

"Uh... Okay!" Responded the now identified Shinji as he ran quickly to the passenger side and got in.

Before the purple-haired woman could close the door to the vehicle Naruto yelled, "Hey! What about us?!"

"Hm?" The woman glanced at Naruto and Sasuke and found their appearance rather... Unusual... The blonde-haired kid's hair seemed to defy the law of gravitation and he wore a very ugly and shredded orange jumpsuit. But what caught her attention was the whiskers marks on each cheek. While they made him look even cuter, she wondered how he got them. Were they a birthmark?

The raven-haired boy seemed to look rather mature and collected than the blonde-haired boy, but also more mysterious and angry. His hair reminded her of a duck's butt, he wore a shredded navy-blue turtleneck t-shirt and white shorts.

'Damn it...' Thought the purple-haired lady before she inquired, "Shouldn't you guys be in a shelter or something right now?!"

"We tried finding one! But we couldn't! This village is just too damn big!" Retorted Naruto before yet another explosion occurred. "So please; take us with you! Any place! Just not here!" Yelled Naruto.

"I..." Murmured the woman as she was about to reply no but instead she replied, "Oh, fine! Jump onboard! Just hurry up!" Ordered the woman.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Said Naruto as the Shinobis ran quickly to the backseat of the vehicle.

"Hurry up! Hurry up! Hurry up! Let's get outta' here quickly!" Exclaimed Naruto in a voice filled with horror and fear.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Retorted the woman provoked as she changed gear quickly and drives away from the battlefield as quick as possible.

As they were finally several kilometers away from the monster, the purple-haired lady sighed softly and spoke up, "Sorry I'm late!"

"N-No... I'm the one who was late..." Replied Shinji in a calm tone, it was like he acted like none of this ever happened.

_'This Shinji kid seemed calm in this situation... Too calm... It was like he didn't care about the fact that he could die."_

"You're awfully calm, given the circumstances." Mocked the lady.

"You think so?" Replied Shinji.

"The UN Army's Gulf Tank Force has been wiped out! No matter how many rounds they fire the missiles don't cause it significant damage" Explained the woman.

"Uhm... If you don't mind... Can you please explain... WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING WE JUST FACED BEFORE?!" Inquired Naruto loudly.

"That thing... Is an Angel." Responded the lady which widened Naruto and Sasuke's eyes. This monster... An Angel? Naruto always thought Angels would be peace bringers of God sent down to Earth to calm down the world. He thought they were peaceful pacifists who will create love and peace for the world and not destruction, not this kind of "Angel".

"Angel?" Repeated Shinji in inquiry, awfully calm in this situation.

"There's no time right now to go into the details." Said the lady.

"Could you at least please tell us who you are in the first place?" Inquired Naruto curiously.

"Isn't it common courtesy to say your name first before you ask others name? Either way, I'm Katsuragi, Katsuragi Misato." Responded the now identified Misato.

What the crew didn't know was that ahead of them, a rogue missile punched through the corner of a building and headed picturesquely towards them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Yelled both Misato and Naruto at the same time as the blast picked up the car! The crew weren't injured or anything but they felt a moment of nausea as it flipped onto Its roof, several meters from the impact.

"Ungh..." Groaned Misato as she climbed out of the car and helped the rather calm Shinji to his feet.

"Geez... Are they shooting blind?! You all right, you guys?" Inquired Misato as Naruto and Sasuke slowly climbed out of the car.

"Yeah, thanks... I think so." Said Shinji.

"Gee, thanks for not helping one of us out, but either way, thanks for the inquiry." Said Naruto in a mockingly tone.

"Nothing seems to be broken..." Shinji started but then got interrupted by Misato screaming, "Aieeeeee!"

She was assessing the damage to her car, this day couldn't get any worse she thought! Especially since the impact also ruined her dress! And just when she was looking fancy and nice today... "Nooooooooooooo! God damn it! The body's riddled with shrapnel! And I've still got thirty-three payments left on her!" She yelled then continued wailing, "Yeeeeeeek! My shades are pulverized! Oh, no! This dress costs a fortune! These stains will never come out!"

Shinji sweat dropped by Misato's antics and thought, 'Yup... Weird all right."

Sasuke closed his eyes and grunted as he thought, 'She's as stupid as Naruto, as annoying as Sakura and as late as Kakashi... All these three things combined to one, equal a one hell annoying human who lacks a bit intelligence quotient...'

While Misato was goofing around and Sasuke and Shinji merely ignored her, Naruto glanced up at the clouds only to see the Angel leapt down towards them. However, reacting on instinct, Naruto ran towards the others quickly and dragged them, "RUN!" He yelled as the Angel leapt down towards them.

However, before they all thought it was going to end; another giant figure appeared out of nowhere to body flock the Angel into a building, dazing it for a moment.

Naruto looked up at the giant figure silhouetted against the afternoon sun, "Is it... Going to kill us next?!"

_"I couldn't believe what I was seeing... This thingy was as huge as, perhaps even bigger as the Angel itself! But this wasn't the time to be fascinated by the beautiful sight of the giant... I thought we were going to die for a second until that lady known as Misato said..."_

"No! This one's on our side!" Reassured Misato.

The giant reached down and lifted Misato's car, setting it right up. Getting a closer look at the giant, Naruto took a glance at the forehead spike, its yellow eyes and its purple and green armor plating.

_"Even though I was scared as hell to die since I don't have much strength left to summon Gamabunta in order confront that thingy, I was so excited to see the sight of the giant before me…! I don't know why but I'm just happy to see it quite frankly… Heh, heh… Kiba would say I'm crazy if I said that to him. Either way, if I'm precise this giant thingy is the world's protector… And strangely enough... The beginning of my destiny…"_

"Is it... A robot?" Wondered Shinji while Misato was waving gratefully at the giant robot.

"Ro... Bot?" Repeated Sasuke in inquiry, what the hell is a robot? What IS an Angel truly? And why did they appear in this world and decided to attack it in the first place?

Misato checked her wristwatch and proclaimed, "Oh hell! Just look at the time!" She glanced at the teens and said, "We can't just stand around all day! Get in the car, quick! No time to waste!" The boys didn't need to be told twice, they complied what Misato said and entered the car.

"… Time?" Repeated Shinji curiously.

"We've gotta' get as far away from here as possible!" Misato said as she slammed the car into gear, "Just pray we can make it!" And with those words she drove away from the Angel.

As the car drove, the giant robot realized the Angel had recovered consciousness.

Just with one swing, the purple hero of Earth got pile driven into and then through a wall. The robot hunched over as it pulled itself upright; the robot reacted to its pilot's reactions through its pilot as the pilot could feel the robot's injuries.

The Angel took advantage of this opportunity and threw the giant robot almost a quarter mile away not to mention it destroyed even more buildings.

Naruto glanced back at the confrontation between the Angel and the giant robot and saw the giant robot struggling to keep up with the Angel. "Aren't there anyone to help this thingy defeat the Angel?!" Spoke out Naruto, his eyes were avert and his arms and legs are starting to tremble... Is this fear?

'We knew this was going to happen…! It's just too heavy burden for Rei right now…' Thought Misato, her eyes were averted as well, however; her concentration is centered on driving away from the battlefield as fast as possible.

* * *

Back at the NERV Tactical Command Room is the giant robot who just protected Misato and co being displayed in the monitor, and it was damaged. Not that badly, but still badly. But the worse thing to imagine is how badly the Pilot of the robot is injured. The atmosphere was also very compressed.

**"Pilot's heart rate and blood pressure are dropping! A-10 neural interface down to 5%!"**

**"She's hemorrhaging through the chest plate seams! 3 minutes and counting until operation N-2!"**

"It can't be helped. Commence recovery at maximum speed through route 192!" Ordered the secondary General of the United Nations, his voice was filled with anger and frustration plain on his face.

* * *

Back in the city of Tokyo-3, had the giant robot managed to crawl it's way to the launch portal then sank into the ground, leaving the Angel behind to keep continuing destroying the city. A few seconds later as it reached the undersurface, closed the launch portal once again.

Far away from the battlefield, drove Misato as fast as she could while Naruto observed the now resigned robot and the Angel for minutes. It didn't do a thing yet, in fact, it just remained still as the fighter jets flew away from it.

"The flying vehicles are getting away from the Angel!" Cried Naruto, still confused to why they are fleeing from the Angel when they still had a lot of firepower left.

"Tuck your heads into your laps and brace yourselves for impact!" Yelled Misato.

Then it was all silent… Very silent for seconds before a powerful explosion rises from beneath the Angel's feet at first until a giant, high-rising explosion emerged.

"YAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed the group as the impact waves sweeps across the fields violently and starts tumbling furiously. Misato, however, protects the boys with her body as they bear the brunt of the impact.

Several moments later as the violent wave disappeared, was Misato's overturned car finally at rest as well. Though, it weren't as nice looking as it was formerly anymore…

"A-are you all right… You guys?" Inquired Shinji as everyone remained silent. Naruto's eyes spun around in a comedic fashion due to the circulation and Sasuke groaned in pain as he rubbed his head, while Misato was standing upside down with of course Sasuke being suffocated by her cleavage. You could clearly see he was blushing slight rose pink by how soft they were.

"I-I can't take this anymore!" Lamented Misato, her eyes started to water in a comedic fashion.

'Get... Off... From me... Woman...! Get... The hell... Off... From me!' Thought Sasuke repeadtly, damn taken his training with Kakashi prior the Chuunin Exam finals... That man should just had shown him what contains in that dirty book of his...

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Tactical Command Room, were the generals laughing enthusiastic as flames were displayed on the monitor and there was no sign of the angel. There was a possibility that the angel got blown up into millions of bits and weren't able to regenerate itself. "Hahahahaha!"

**"Of the 99 electromagnetic heat rays, 8 percent have hit the target directly."**

"Do you know what this means?! The Evas are no longer necessary! _That's_ the power of our N-2 mines! Did you see that!?" Spoke out one of the three generals in a mocking tone, however, his comment didn't seem to offend Gendou or Fuyutsuki. It just made them smile faintly of how foolish they could be.

**"A unidirectional temperature of 2000° observed in the hypocenter."**

**"Shockwave approaching."**

"Current status of the target?" Asked the primary General through the speaker.

**"We can't see it due to EMP effects. All magnetic field ratios have fallen by 78%."**

"A blast of that force!? Can there be any doubt?" Said the tertiary General confidently with his arms folded..

"Sensors on line." Announced Shigeru as scan lines runs across the monitor and a response projects at the center of a crater-shaped feature.

**"We're picking up energy readings from ground zero!"**

One of the three Generals stands up from his chair and shouts loudly, "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Visual image restored." Announced Aoba as the monitor screen restored, displaying the angel who is slowly regenerating it's injuries after the explosion..

The general gasped in shock and without thinking, the three officers lean forward the screen, absolutely stunned of how the Angel could survive an N-2 weapon...

"We sacrificed a whole city...!" Stated one of the three Generals.

"Our trump card... All for nothing!" Shouted the secondary General, plain frustrated.

The tertiary General slammed his palm against the table and exclaimed, "It's a monster… It's a demon! A God damn demon!"

**"Observation of the target resumed."**

**"18% of the component material appears to have melted."**

**"Surface temperature, steady at 3000 degrees."**  
**  
"Sigma line detection not being recognized."**

As the generals of the U.N clenched either their teeth or fists so hard that they started to bleed, began the phone to dial.

As the secondary General of the U.N picked up the receiver, he spoke up, "Hello? … Yes, we understand… Have an absolutely good day." And then he placed the receiver down, you could hear the tone on his voice was filled with disappointment and a bit anger.

"Ikari…" The secondary General paused as Gendou rose up then continued, "Let's see what you're capable of! Effective immediately, command authority for this operation has been transferred to you!"

"We'll be frank. The U.N Army admits that our weapons were ineffectual against the target. But do you really think you have a better chance?" Inquired the primary General curiously, yet he was still doubtful if NERV could actually manage to defeat the Angel.

Gendou pushed his glasses back up his nose, a small smirk was formed on his face as he responded, "Do not be concerned. After all, this_ is_ the purpose of NERV." The tone on his voice was filled with confidence.

* * *

Back with Misato and co, were the said group on their way to the NERV Headquarters. It was a quite peaceful, long, yet quiet road as none of the teens even said a single word after the N-2 mine... Well, the only person who actually talked among the group was Misato, but she was mostly having a conversation with someone through her telephone. "Yeah... Don't worry about it. His safety is my top priority. So please get a car train ready, a direct one." Misato requested while listening intently what the unknown person said to her through the phone, "Right. It was my idea to meet him, so I'll take full responsibility. Bye!" She said as she hungs up the car phone.

'This sucks! I just had my car restored and it's a total wreck already! 33 more loan payments to go, plus the cost of repairs. My only decent clothes have been ruined... Even worse, I have to further explain Ritsuko and the Commander why I took these two civilians to a top secret organization...'

"Dobe-san..." Called out Sasuke, giving Misato a an oddly familiar nickname as Naruto, however, by the moment he called for Misato weren't the said purple-haired woman really listening as she was on her own thoughts.

'And I was in such a good mood today...' Misato thought, slight depressed of how crappy this day has turned out to be.

"Dobe-san!" Called out Sasuke once again, but this time a bit loud so he could secure himself she were listening.

As Misato heard Sasuke's voice returned the said Captain back to reality and looks in the backseat only to gaze Sasuke with a bright smile on her face, "W-what is it?"

"Don't you think it's kind of... I don't know... Illegal to just take those with you?" Inquired Sasuke as his head turns towards the stolen battery packs with a disapproving look on his face.

"Ahhh... It's fine, it's fine! This is a time of emergency, and we need a working car now, right? And, uhm... I am an international government official, after all. Everything will be O-K!" Misato responded, smiling sheepishly at the said Uchiha insincerely.

But Sasuke however, didn't bought that excuse as he bluntly stated, "That's... The worst excuse I've ever heard from an international government official."

Misato pouted childishly by Sasuke's response and merely pointed out, "Boring kid! Your expression's blank, so unsuited to your pretty face..." You could clearly hear by the tone of her voice as she spoke was she already exasperated by Sasuke's mood.

"... Excuse me?" Inquired Sasuke, his red eyes narrowed and glared into her brown eyes.

"Oh? Did I make you angry?" Inquired Misato followed by a, "Sorry, sorry! You're a boy, it's only natural~" Said Misato nonchalantly, taking pleasure in teeasing Sasuke.

Naruto however, stared astonished by the scene; This woman, could just perhaps in an half or one hour talk casually with Sasuke that quickly. And she could tease him without even worrying about him killing her. Something must have crawled inside Sasuke's ass since he's social. Perhaps this woman could make him change his mind on taking the path of darkness pondered Naruto...

Either way, as Misato continuously teased Sasuke, retorted Sasuke bluntly, "You seem more childish than a mere five year old child's standards for someone your age."

By those words, reacted Misato with a twitchy and deadly sneer and without even knowing it, she began to drive the car zigazagging into the tunnel.

"Uwaaaaaaa!" Screamed Shinji followed by Naruto yelling, "Watch where your driving woman-ttebayo!"

* * *

Back at the NERV Tactical Command Room was the Angel displayed on the monitor screen, and to the dismay of everyone inside the local, it is fully regenerated. But not only that, it became two-faced as well.

"It had regenerated, as we expected." Said Fuyutsuki with his arms behind his back.

**"The data on Casper's status is being copied to Melchior. Please hurry with the inspection operation."**

"Otherwise, it would be useless as an independent weapon." Stated Gendo without surprise.

**"Report Balthazar's analysis results as quickly as possible. This is the highest priority."**

The angel faces the camera and releases a blast of light which causes the monitor to black out and some odd noises to occur.

**"Turn the results each up by one stage directly. Do this at any time."**

"Oh, impressive. It can also enhance it's own functions." Commented Fuyutsuki, quite impressed by the Angel's sudden intellect.

**"Please switch all communication circuits from 23 to 28 to private circuits. This is very urgent."**

"In addition, it has acquired intelligence." Stated Gendo bluntly.

"It's only a matter of time until the next attack." Concluded Fuyutsuki.

**"Shift complete. No problems."**

* * *

Back with Misato and co, didn't it take too long after the N2-mine that Misato and co reached the gateway to the car train station to NERV's Headquarters.

**"The gates are now closing. Please stand clear."**

"Special agency NERV?" Inquired Shinji as the door separated and opened, allowing them to continue their way.

**"We are now departing."**

"Uh huh. An unpublicized organization under the direct control of the U.N…" Responded Misato.

**"This train is… The C-22 special express. The main line merges directly into G-3"**

"… Why did my father summon me here?" Inquired Shinji, his expression turned from calm and casual to depressed and frightened.

"Perhaps it would be better to ask your father directly, eh?" Recommended Misato with a soft smile on her face while adjusting her right earring.

Shinji sighed softly and closed his eyes for a brief moment, "It's not that. It's just that this is inconvenient. Besides… You're not comfortable with your father, are you?" Inquired Misato.

"… We're on our way to see him, aren't we?" Asked Shinji once again which resulted Misato to glance away from Shinji. While her demeanor remained neutral, her expression was another story.

"… Even if I do see him… I know we'll just end up butting heads anyway." Said Shinji.

_"What was it that made Shinji so worried and scared about meeting his dad? Was it because he had beaten him up as a child? Was it because he called him useless and such? Or worse, was it because he raped him? I may never had a real family in my life, but I do know the feeling of getting hurt both mentally and physical."_

* * *

It didn't take them a while as they finally emerged from the long tunnel to the Geofront. A group of buildings are hanging from the ceiling. The Geofront and NERV Headquarters stretch out below.

Shinji leans forward the window in surprise, "Awesome! It's a real Geofront!"

Naruto stared in awe; never in his life did he saw anything larger than Konoha or Kirigakure until now. "What… Is this?!"

Sasuke was also quite impressed by the city, but he remained impassive as he still has to escape alive from the Angel, and accomplish his primary and secondary goal; To kill Itachi and to kill Naruto to prove that he's strong enough to kill those he's close friends with and to gain the Mangekyō Sharingan.

"This is our secret base of operations: NERV Headquarters. The keystone for the resurrection of the world key to rebuilding our world, and the strong-hold of humanity!" Explained the captain with a soft smile on her face, her face was hopeful… Well, it didn't last long until a worried expression plain on her face as she remembered she took civilians oblique stroke cosplayers oblique stroke otakus with her to their top secret base! There was no doubt that Ritsuko would get pissed, yes. But what if the commander gets pissed off as well? Would she get fired? Would the boys get killed or their memories erased? She just had to play the replacement card until then, hopefully that would work…

* * *

**CHAPTER II  
**  
**ように優しくない再会, Yō Ni Yasashikunai Saikai.  
**

* * *

At the NERV Command Center, watched Gendou the Angel that is being displayed on the monitor, fully regenerated. As the Command Center was filled with momentary silence, Gendou spoke up, not even bothering turning around to gaze the others, "We'll just have to reinitialize Unit-01."

"But that's impossible! There are no pilots left for it!" Stated Fuyutsuki.

"Rei is no longer… There's no need for concern…" Gendou said as he looked down at the monitor that was displaying Shinji and Misato, "The reserve pilot has just arr-" Gendou paused as his eyes slowly widened by what he was seeing, though he remained impassive in front of the others.

Captain Katsuragi being the imbecile she is, took two random boys with her! How could she be so foolish and reckless? She knew damn well that this was a very secret organization and that she is not permitted on taking any normal civilians with her other than Shinji as he ordered her. It looks like he have to have a little 'conversation' with Captain Katsuragi after Shinji's confrontation with the Angel...

* * *

Meanwhile with Misato and co, where they currently walking around the Headquarters of NERV and judging by Naruto's groans and Misato who were constantly glancing at the map every five seconds where they lost... It was all silent as they walked around the Headquarters of NERV until Sasuke called for Misato in a rather rude manner with an awfully familiar nickname as Naruto's, "Dobe-san... You _do _know that we've been walking around this place for hours, yet we haven't reached the commander of this organization's office..." He said, not even bothering to gaze Misato as he observed the text in the book Shinji was currently reading and what kind of secrets it contained.

Misato winced by Sasuke's statement and turned her head to glance Sasuke with a glare on her face as she retorted, "Sh-shut up! Just shut up and follow me, ok?!" You could clearly see her face flushed slightly red in embarassment.

"He's right, Misato-san. We went through here a while ago." Stated Shinji, not even bothering to look away from the pamphlet.

Misato sweatdropped in anime-style before it disappeared as she replied with a soft reassuring smile on her face, "Don't worry about it. These systems are here to be used, right?"

* * *

**"Would the head of Project E, Technical Department Division 1, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, please contact Captain Misato Katsuragi of Operations, Division 1, immediately."**

"I'm amazed... She got lost again, didn't she?" Commented Ritsuko bluntly as she took off her underwater mask and began to unzip her wet suit.

* * *

Back with Misato and co, stood Misato and the boys in front of the elevator door while waiting for the said elevator to reach the third floor... And it only took Misato like, an half or an whole hour just to find the elevator.

"Uh, hiya, Ritsuko..." Said Misato sheepishly while smiling insincerely.

Misato takes a step backwards to let Ritsuko step inside the elevator, "... So late that I was sent to find you! We have neither the personnel nor the time for such nonsense!" Scolded Ritsuko.

"S-sorry! I got lost and I still don't have the layout of this place yet!" Apologized Misato while scratching the back of head sheepishly.

Ritsuko draws her breath out from her nose then looks at Shinji, "So this is the boy?" Assumed the professor.

"Right! According to the Marduk Report, he's the "Third Children"." Responded Misato with her arms folded.

'Marduk Institute? Third Children? I have to keep my eyes on these two...' Thought Sasuke, his eyes narrowed at the blonde-haired woman known as Ritsuko Akagi.

"So this is him? One of the "Third Children", eh? Pleased to meet you, I'm Akagi Ritsuko from the first engineering division, the supervisor of Project E." Greeted the blonde-haired lady to black-haired boy with a soft smile on her face. Judging by the look on her face, would Shinji guess she's quite curious about him and what he is capable of perhaps.

"I'm Ikari Shinji, nice to meet you too." Responded Shinji at the same time he thought, 'What's this "Third Children" stuff anyway?'

"He's just like his dad. Like how he's unendearing... The unfriendly part, that is." Commented Misato nonchalantly.

As Ritsuko seemed to be observing Shinji for a momentary minute of who he truly, mostly because she's quite curious about him since his father had never ever said a single word about him or even bothering bringing that subject up was she extremely curious. Either way, it was only until now when she looked away from Shinji and was about to gaze Misato that she noticed the shinobis existence. Her eyes widened in shock at first, but then her shocked expression turned quickly to a death glare, and the said death glare was pretty much sent to Misato and the boys for some instance because one: some normal civilians entered a top secret organization and two: Misato could have taken the boys with her intentionally.

"Captain Katsuragi! Explain yourself, now!" Barked Ritsuko in a demmanding tone generals in the military uses, her green eyes were set on her brown eyes.

"Gee, thanks for acknowledging our presence." Remarked Naruto sarcastically with his hands in his pockets whilst Sasuke merely ignored everyone inside the elevator.

"W-well, uhmm... You see, when I arrived at Neo Tokyo-3 weren't these two boys aware of the recent announcement with regards to head towards an nearby shelther shelther and such and uhm... They didn't have any place to escape from the Angel's attack." Explained Misato nervously, if there was a person other than the Angel who intimidated Misato was it none other than Ritsuko, if not the commander.

"Their parents?" Asked Ritsuko with her right eyebrow raised.

Misato however, couldn't answer Ritsuko's question as the boys never provided her any informations about their parents, but nevertheless, God damn it Misato thought. How could she be so stupid and take them with her? Why not just call their parents and ask them to retrieve them? More or so, Misato as well as Ritsuko and Shinji turned to gaze the shinobis with curious expressions.

As Naruto took a note of their expressions that demmanded answers, Naruto's carefree expression turned into a downcast and saddened face as he spoke out in a low and sad tone, "... Truth to be told, even though I hate to say it out openly, I don't have any parents. In fact, I never really _knew _my parents in any way..."

"And your raven-haired acquaintance?" Inquired Misato.

"He and _I_, for that matter has nothing to provide you strangers about with regards to my personal life and who my family members are. Regardless if you are working for the government or not." Sasuke said in a stern tone, his eyes Sharingan eyes narrowed at the women.

"Don't mind him. He's always negative. Anyways, he's an orphan, like me." Said Naruto in a reassuring tone as Misato and Ritsuko glared at Sasuke for responding such a rude comment.

Closing her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose and finally letting out a heavy sigh out, spoke Ritsuko out, "You did a stupid stunt for taking those boys with you, Katsuragi. You should just let them be at Tokyo-3 regardless if the Angel's there or not. Especially the raven-haired kid with the sweet mouth." Remarked Ritsuko sarcastically.

"I know, I know! I know I should have done that in the first place instead of taking them with me, but I felt obliged to take them with me as they had no where to run from the Angel! Remember, every civilians life on this city is our top priority!" Retorted Misato.

Sighing once again, Ritsuko said, "It's not me you have to worry about taking those two with you... It's the commander, who you will have a _really _hard time on explaining why you took two civilians into a top secret organization that's under the control of the United Nations." With those said words, Ritsuko turned to face Shinji with a soft smile on her face as she all of suddenly changed the subject, completely forgetting the fact that Misato took two civilians into a top secret agency. "Come along Shinji-kun... There's something I want to _show _you before you see your father..."

"Something to show me? I see..." Responded Shinji with an extremely curious look on his face.

* * *

"Handle the rest of this." Ordered Gendou as he took a small lift and left the Tactical Command Room.

"Their first meeting in over three years..." Commented Kouzou as he was well aware about Gendou's poor relationship with Shinji.

"Vice Commander, the target has started moving again!" Stated Makoto.

"Right. All personnel, assume battle stations, Level One!" Ordered Kouzou, turning soft to stern awfully quickly.

**"A change in the electric charge of the air above the vicinity of the hypocenter. There is a surge of positive ions."**

**"Reconnecting to the 6th satellite circuit. It is currently homing in on the target automatically."**

* * *

After traveling through the entire Nerv HQ were Misato, Ritsuko and the boys riding on a boat that was heading towards the Eva cage. It was all awkwardly silent until the speakers began announcing, which shocked Misato,

**"Repeating. All personnel, assume battle stations, Level 1. Prepare for ground interception!"**

**"Prepare to initialize anti-ground attack Unit-01!"**

"Wait- What do they mean?!" Asked Misato.

"Unit-01 is currently cooling down while in defensive formation B... It can be reinitialized any time!"

"That's not what I'm worried about, it's Rei! If Rei can't go on what will they do for a pilot?!" Inquired Misato, her eyes narrowed in both frustration and dismay about the situation NERV they hung themselves up in. "What the hell is the commander thinking?!"

Naruto stared at Misato with a surprised look on his face, 'Rei? Who is that? Could it be the person who saved us earlier?' Thought the said Jinchuuriki.

"..." Ritsuko remained silent by Misato's words for several moments until she decided to change the said subject from Rei to the Angel, "It seems it possesses an A.T. Field."

"So... Then N-2 mines didn't work against the Angel?" Asked Misato.

"No... It only suffered minor surface damage, and it's still advancing... According to the Magi system's analysis, it's not powered or manipulated by remote control. The Angel is a form of giant, intellgent life. All of it's action are determined by it's programming. In addition, the Angel har artificial intelligence capacity!" Explained Ritsuko in an all business-like tone which left Naruto and the boys astonished.

* * *

After they had been riding the boat to the Eva cage has Misato and the group finally arrived at the Eva cage. As they stepped inside the cage, closed the doors behind them automatically, leaving the group in the dark. "Uhm, it's completely dark." Said Shinji.

The lights got turned on again and the giant face of the giant robot that saved the group earlier appears right in front of Shinji which takes him by surprise whilst Naruto stared at the robot dumbfounded, and Sasuke's eyes widened but attempted to remain rather impassive.

"The face... Of a giant robot?" Shinji looks back into the manual attempting to find a page about the Evangelion.

'It's a demon...' Thought Sasuke.

Ritsuko eyes Shinji reading the manual and bluntly commented, "You won't find this in the manual."

"Huh?" Shinji turns his head from the manual to Ritsuko.

"This is mankind's ultimate multipurpose decisive weapon, the artificial human; Evangelion. That is Eva-01. It is built in absolute secrecy, it is humanity's final trump card." Explained Ritsuko.

"This is my father's work?" Asked Shinji.

"That's correct." A deep voice booms through the room which caught the boys in surprise.

Shinji looks up and sees Gendou standing in the cage's control room with his hands in his pockets.

"It's been awhile." Commented Gendou in an icy cold voice.

Shinji averted his eyes and looked away from Gendou as he muttered, "... Father."

'So this is Shinji's father...' Thought Sasuke, his eyes never left from Gendou as he kept staring at him.

Gendou's gaze turned from Shinji to the Shinobis, then to Misato and to put it quite simple, it was definetly not a very pleasant stare she got there. "Explain yourself immediately Captain Katsuragi." Demmanded Gendou, he literally wanted to just strangle her with his bare hands or shoot her for taking civilians with her but right now wasn't it the best time to exclaim why she took these two boys with her, he will have to deal with her later after the Angel is beaten.

"C-Commander... Uhm y-you see... They are intended to be substitutes for Shinji-kun if he ended up being sick, injured, and so on forward!" Explained the captain, God she hoped he would buy that so freaking badly.

"I did not ordered replacements." Retorted the commander as he once again returned his gaze against the Shinobis, "Identify yourselves." Ordered Gendou.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Answered Sasuke sternly, his eyes glared at Gendou, yet again, he smirked at the same time. This man here possessed even more power than Orochimaru and Kakashi ever did. If he was the one who build this "Robot" aka "Evangelion", who knows what kind of power he will achieve in order to kill Itachi?

"Uzumaki Naruto." Answered Naruto carefully, the Jinchuuriki has to be cautious with this man as held a lot of power in hands. He also presumed he is the one who build this "Evangelion" thingy.

Gendou stood next to a number of computer screens. Almost every screen displayed Shinji, apart from two that displayed Naruto and Sasuke. "..." The commander was silent for awhile before he emits the magical words, "Very well, we're moving out! And as for you, Captain Katsuragi, we're not done talking about this topic." Said the commander strictly.

"Moving out?! Eva-00's still in cryo-stasis, isn't it?" Protests Misato, then glances at Eva-01.

"Don't tell me you're planning on using Eva-01?" Asked Misato.

"... There's no other way." Responded Ritsuko flatly.

"Now wait! Rei can't do it yet, can she?" Misato pauses giving Shinji a quick glance before continuing, "We don't have a pilot!" Protested the captain.

"One's just been delivered." Countered Ritsuko.

"... Are you serious?" Asked Misato.

Ritusko turns to Shinji. "Ikari Shinji-kun..."

Shinji lifts his head and replies almost reflexively. "Yes?"

"You will pilot it." Declared Ritsuko without any hesitation.

"Eh?" He didn't seem to understand the full meaning of her declaration.

"But even Ayanami Rei took seven months to synchronize with her Eva! It's impossible for him to do it!" Misato was almost pleading now.

"All he has to do is sit inside and try. We don't expect more than that." Justifies Ritsuko.

"But..."

Ritsuko interrupts Misato as she continues, "Repelling that Angel is our top priority. To that end, if someone seems to have the slightest chance of synchronizing with the Eva, we have no choice but to put them on board. You should understand that, Captain Katsuragi." Imposes Ritsuko.

"... You may be right..." Answered Misato.

Shinji finally resolves to speak up. "I-I'm... I'm going to ride in this thing to fight that monster we saw... Y-you're kidding right?! There's no way I can do something like that!" Proclaimed Shinji, his body started to tremble.

Gendou stares down at his son as he responded, "Just accept _this_ explaination; You're the best candidate we have."

"It doesn't make sense! Buy why me?!" Inquired Shinji, awfully frustrated and confused at the same time.

"You're the _only _candidate we have." Answered Gendou once again.

"No... No way! How can you do this to me, after everything! I thought you didn't want me!" Yelled Shinji at the commander.

"I called you because I have a need for you now." Replied Gendou bluntly.

Shinji looks down, muttering, "No..." Before he started to exclaim, "NO! There's no way! I can't ride that thing!"

"You don't need to understand, just get inside! If you don't do as I say, all of humanity will perish. The very existence of the human race rests on your shoulders!" Stated Gendou.

"Is this what you called me for? To order me to my death?! You neglected me, abandoned me and now you ask for favors?!" Protested Shinji.

"You will be instructed." Responded Gendou flatly.

"NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY, NO! NO!" Exclaimed Shinji in desperate defiance, his eyes starts to water and his fists are clenched so hard that they were starting to bleed.

"Cowards are useless in a battle where man's future is at stake! I have no further need of you, go home!" Ordered Gendou in a stern and deadly tone to Shinji as if he means he should go home or else he could just drop dead if he isn't going to pilot the Evangelion.

Everyone in the Eva cage minus Naruto stares at Shinji unsympathetic as he were wasting everyone's time complaining about father issues.

* * *

**CHAPTER III  
**  
**綾波 レイ, Ayanami Rei.**

* * *

'This kid lacks some balls...' Thought Sasuke while staring at Shinji with a disapproving look on his face, there was no time left. This Shinji kid had either two choices, go inside that thing or else he will be the one who is responsible for the eradication of the human race.

"..." Gendou stares down at Shinji with a disapproving expression before he turns his head to face the monitor as he spoke out, "Fuyutsuki." One of the monitors replaces Shinji with Fuyutsuki, "Go wake up Rei!"

"Can we use her?" Questioned Fuyutsuki.

"She isn't dead. Have her transported here." Ordered Gendou coldly.

'I knew it. I'm not needed after all...' Thought Shinji, depressed. "I-I..."

"Reinitialize! Recalibrate Unit-01's systems for Rei once more!" Ordered Ritsuko.

Just as Naruto and Sasuke were about to let the boy be for himself, the doors to the Eva cage opened. "?" The Shinobis turned around and saw several nurses pushing a gurney with a badly injured girl around their age towards Shinji. She has blue hair, red eyes, dressed in a white tight suit with a label that stood 00, her left eye is patched with a bandage around her forehead, her left arm is also bandaged while her right arm is connected with a intravenous drip bag.

"Rei... Our only back-up is completely useless. You must pilot the Eva again." Commanded Gendou.

'So that's Rei... And... It's a girl who saved our life?!' Thought Naruto entirely shocked, of course he has seen Sakura injured but not _that _badly injured as Rei is.

"Yes, sir..." Said Rei in a soft monotone voice before she picks herself up with great difficulty and suffers in agony, "Nngh! Ahhh..."

Sasuke turned his head from Shinji who was staring at Rei with horror in his eyes to Gendou who was predictably, smirking in victory. This man was smarter than he thought, using psychological manipulation in order to make him go inside this Evangelion. This plan could perhaps work... Or perhaps not.

Naruto on the other hand, felt a stab in his heart watching the girl who saved his life being in pain, how could the commander, who makes sure the humanity is in security, use a poor innocent girl who's no older than he is, as a tool? This was in the Jinchuuriki's point of view, oddly familiar with Haku and Zabuza. 'Why the hell is he doing this to her!? And it's to a girl on that matter! I won't allow this!' Thought Naruto with his fists clenched.

As the room is filled with silence, the Angel outside creates an explosion which causes the cage to shake.

"That noise!" Proclaimed Misato as she was looking up at the ceiling.

"Damned creature, it must have detected our location...!" Muttered Gendou.

Another explosion ocurs, and the room starts rumbling again.

**"Damage to Layer 1, Armor Plate 8."**

Then the room shook more violenty than before causing Rei and Shinji to fall on the ground while Naruto and Sasuke maintained their balance, yet stumbled a bit.

"The city blocks on the ceiling of the dome are starting to fall!" Exclaimed Misato, her eyes averted in dismay.

"Look out!" Shouted Naruto as light fixtures begins to fall on Shinji.

Shinji brings his arms up and starts to scream, "Arggghhhh!"

Sasuke's red eyes widened and by instinct, he ran over to Shinji with full speed and caught the said teen seconds before the lights crashed into him.

"Y-you saved my life... But why?" Inquired Shinji in a soft tone.

"... I am not obliged on telling you _why _I saved your life. I just felt like it was neccessary for you to live, even in this circumstance. Nothing else." Responded Sasuke in a cold tone as he placed Shinji on the ground once again, not even bothering to gaze Shinji as he, like Gendou, thought he was a coward. But then again, he wondered _why _he even bothered saving Shinji's life in the first place... Half of him said he should let him die but the other half of him told him to save his life and letting him continue living on.

"Rei!" Yelled Naruto as he runs up to the collapsed Rei before raising her up, holding her in his arms so he could examine her injuries. "Hang in there! Don't you die on me!" Proclaimed Naruto to Rei as he thought on the same time, 'How can the commander be so curel? How can she pilot that thingy in this condition? Nobody can do it, not even Shinji...'

Shinji kept staring at the injured Rei in horror and fear in his eyes, he didn't knew what to do, what to think, hell, he couldn't even say a single word. As he remained silent for a while, Misato finally spoke up, but not in a proud or happy tone, in a disappointed and begging tone, "Shinji-kun... So you know how it is now...? We need you... But if you're not going to pilot the Eva, you'll just be in the way." She said before she started speaking in a high tone, "Even _you_ knew from the beginning that you weren't brought here to celebrate some joyous reunion with your father, right? You knew there was a _reason _to come so far, didn't you? If you don't pilot her, that injured child is going to have to go inside her again! Don't you have any shame Shinji-kun?!" She inquired.

"Enough... Don't waste any more time on him, Captain Katsuragi." He said before he turned his head to gaze at Shinji, "Shinji! If you're going to go home, don't dawdle... Get out of here!"

Shinji closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and fists in frustration, he didn't knew what to do or what to think anymore, "Nggh!"

"Hff, hff, hff..." Naruto stared at Rei who was gasping and trembling in pain. He also noticed that Rei was bleeding on his right hand. 'She's going to die if nobody does anything... How can everyone be so reckless and stupid to let this poor girl enter that thing? Who the hell can do it? Kami-sama... What am I gonna do now?' Thought Naruto as he slowly closed his eyes and remembered back to the time he, Sasuke and Sakura had been going through the Survival Excercise against Kakashi.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK; 2 Years Ago.**_

_At the training field, Kakashi tested Team 7 to evaluate how they do well in the battlefield. Unfortunately, everyone failed to retrieve the bells from Kakashi and Naruto ended up being tied on the log because he attempted to eat the entire lunch by himself._

_"Uh-oh. Stomaches growling huh? That's too bad." Kakashi taunted lazily as he pointed his index finger up in the air._

_"Oh, by the way, about this excercice? Well, I've decided I won't send any of you back to the academy."_

_Naruto face brightened, "Yes!"_

_"What? I passed? All I did was faint and fall over.. Do you give points for that?" Questioned Sakura. 'Love wins! Hell yeah!' Sakura thought._

_"Hmph." Sasuke snorted with a satisfied grin on his face._

_"Then, then all three of us...?" Asked Naruto, he was too excited to finish his sentence._

_"Yup, all three of you are being dropped from the program permanently."_

_Naruto and Sakura gasped in shock while Sasuke glared at Kakashi._

_"Drop us from the program! That means we can never become Ninjas! You said if we couldn't take the bells we would be sent back to the academy! You can't just change your mind and kick us out, why would you do that?" Screamed Naruto obnoxiously, frustration plain on his face as he kicked in the air angry, still tied to the log._

_"Because you don't think like Ninjas, you think like little kids, like brats." Responded Kakashi bluntly which made Sasuke to run furiously at Kakashi._

_"Sasuke!" Cried out Sakura with worry and watched as Kakashi easily pinned Sasuke down on the ground on his stomach, while Kakashi was sitting on him, pinning Sasuke's left arm behind his own back as he placed his right foot on his head._

_"You think it's all about you." Kakashi taunted, and Sasuke growled in frustration._

_"Let go of Sasuke! You can't step on him like he's some bug!" Shouted Sakura._

_"You don't know what it means to be a Ninja." Kakashi scolded and continued, "You think it's a game, huh? Why do you think we put you on squad did you consider that question for one moment?" Questioned the silver-haired man._

_"I don't know what you mean!" Proclaimed Sakura, evidently confused._

_"I mean; You never realized what this excercise was all about. Not even close."_

_"What it's about?" Asked Naruto._

_"Yes, that's what determines whether you pass or fail." Kakashi replied._

_"But that's... I mean, I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning!" Sakura interjected._

_"Use your head! Three people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?" Questioned Kakashi, trying to get his point._

_"Argh! How are we suppoused to know why you picked three people? We didn't make the rules!" Retorted Naruto._

_"It's so basic... Teamwork!" Answered Kakashi._

**FLASHBACK; END.**

* * *

'Teamwork... On every mission your life is on the line... She can't confront that creature and nobody else can do it... Besides me. As of today, she's officially my teammate... My nakama...' Thought Naruto as he opened his eyes and stared at Rei for moments before he spoke out so low that only Rei could hear him, "Shh... Rest now, everything will be okay now. I promise you." As those words escaped his lips looked the Jinchuuriki up at Gendou with eyes filled with determination, he was even smirking slightly. "Nobody can pilot this Evangelion and nobody intends to... I'll pilot it! Put me inside this Evangelion or whatever it's called immediately!" Demanded Naruto which literally, shocked everyone in the local.

Everything didn't went as planned... Shinji was the one who was suppoused to be piloting the Evangelion, not this boy! Not this... Peasant! Shinji was also the one who was suppoused to be piloting the Evangelion only because his mother's soul is inhabited inside the Unit! There's a high possibility that the synchronization between this boy and the Unit will be extremely poor and the odds of the humanity getting eradicated if this boy pilots the Eva is high. This boy is spoiling his plans of using his son as a puppet to his chess plans... But he had no other choice. It was either him, or death.

"Very well." Answered Gendou.

"... But! Only on one condition!" Added Naruto.

"And that is?" Asked Gendou while staring down at Naruto with a curious look on his face, 'This could get troublesome...' Thought the commander.

"This girl here gets some serious medical attention. And in my return if she's not in a bed or well treated, I'll make you _eat_ dirt or on that matter, a dog turd while you're fucking _alive._ Understood?" He asked in a deadly tone, his friendly sky-blue eyes turned icy-cold while staring at the man.

"Very well." Gendou confirmed, this kid sure had some guts to speak to him this way. Also, how can he make him eat dirt if he's just a kid while he's an adult who posses a lot of firepower? He should know his place, should he...

"What was your name again? It was Naruto, right? Okay, Naruto-kun, I'm afraid you cannot wear your bandanna while in the entry plug instead you'll wear the interface headset." Ordered Ritsuko as she was handing him the device.

Naruto enthusiastically removed his Hitai-ate and placed the device on his head as instructed and went over to Misato and handed the said headband over to her. "Take care of it, alright?"

Misato nodded her head and responded, "I will and stay alive, alright? Oh yeah! I think you haven't introduced yourself to me the moment we met each other along with your raven-haired friend."

As Naruto turned around and was about to follow Ritsuko, Naruto turned his head around to glance Misato with his usual trademark smile, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto and the raven-haired guy over there is Uchiha Sasuke; And don't you _ever_ forget."

* * *

The liquid that was surrounding the Unit 01 had been drained and the Eva Unit 01 opens up it's neck revealing a hole.

**"Cooling terminated."**

**"Right arm has been refixed."**

**"Everything inside the Cage in docking position."**

* * *

Maya, Misato, Ritsuko, Sasuke & Shinji were in the Command Center watching the Evangelion's condition displayed in the monitor.

"Roger. The termination signal plug has been discharged." Maya replied.

**"Roger. Inserting entry plug."**

**"The spinal transmission system is open. Preparing for connection."**

The plug is placed in the hole and the plug starts to twirl as it enters Unit 01. The insertion device withdraws and the plug cover pulls back into place.

* * *

Inside the cockpit of the Evangelion, Naruto is holding the controllers. He is both determined and excited at the same time, because he finally has the opportunity to show everyone his skills and prove himself he is capable on saving the entire world. 'I am gonna prove everyone I'm not a loser, especially to you Sasuke, so watch me! I'm gonna save the world no matter what!' Thought Naruto.

**"Filling the entry plug."**

"Hm? Filling entry plug? What do they mean by tha-" But before he could finish his sentence looked the said Jinchuuriki down and sees orange liquid rising below his feet.

"Are you guys trying to kill me?!" Yelled an annoyed Naruto through the speaker as the plug was now filled with the LCL.

**"Don't worry. Once your lungs are filled with LCL, your blood will be oxygenated directly. You'll get used to it."** Instructed Ritsuko as she attempted to reassure him but unfortunately, she failed miserably at it.

Naruto finally loses control and spews the air out and managed to breath the LCL. "Ugh, this is the most disgusting thing I have ever tasted and smelled..."

**"Stop whining and be a man!"** Barked Misato, which Naruto thought was totally uncalled for.

"Shut up, Misato-san! You shouldn't be talking! You're not the one who's inside this thingy! It smells like blood-ttebayo!" Retorted Naruto.

**"Main power source connected."**

**"Power being transmitted to all circuits, no problems."**

**"Roger."**

**"Entering second level contact."**

**"Connecting to A¹⁰ nerve. No abnormalities."**

**"LCL electric charge normal."**

**"Fixing the thought patterns to Japanese as the fundamental basis for control."**

The display inside the plug changes to various colors. Eventually the outside surroundings are shown.

**"Initial stage of contact, no problems detected."**

**"Bidirectional circuits are open."**

* * *

As Maya was reading the data from the monitor widened her eyes which was followed by an entirely shocked gasp. "Sempai! The synchronization is very low! It's at 21.7 percent!" With those said words, almost everyone in the Command Center, excluding Gendou, Sasuke & Shinji gasped by Maya's announcement.

"WHAT?! No! It can't be! We can not lose this battle! If he loses, it's game over for the humanity!" Yelled an shocked and horrified Ritsuko, she had expected a pretty average synchronization coming from the boy, but it was even higher than the Second Child's.

'What's wrong with having a low synchronization? Is it like chakra stamina? Could it be his chakra stamina is as poor as Kakashi's?' Wondered Sasuke.

"All harmonics values are below average! But it's somewhat under control!"**  
**  
Ritsuko turns to Misato, "We can't do it. This boy is already dead meat the moment he will enter Neo Tokyo-3"

Misato shook her head and retorted, "We can't give up on hope now! We have to believe in him and pray to God that he can defeat that Angel! If we give up on hope now, we will lose instantly"

"Face it Captain Katsuragi! This boy is already meant to be dead the moment he accepted to pilot the Evangelion! His synchronization is very poor! There's no chance he can pilot the Unit for a minute with this low synchronization!" Barked Ritsuko.

"We can't give up now. We just have to pray to God and put our belief in him. The world lies on his shoulders as of now." Misato responded before she yelled to the radio, "Prepare to launch!"

* * *

**"Prepare to launch!"** Announced Makoto and after the gate to the Evangelion opens he continues,"Release the first lock bolt!" The lock bolt on the shoulder are released as ordered.

As the the bridge pulls away from the Evangelion proclaims Makoto,** "Release confirmed."**  
**  
"Starting umbilical bridge retraction."**

"Remove the second lock bolt!" Ordered Hyuga as the second lock bolts was released from the Evangelion as well as the restraining plate on the right side that was pulled away from the giant robot.

**"Restraining Plate No. 1 disengaging."**

**"Release safety locks 1 through 15."**

**"Release confirmed."**

(A/N: ... This is the only time I'm putting an Author's note in the middle of my story. So I will spit it out before you can continue on reading; I don't have the energy to explain the entire pre-launch so I'm skipping this scene.)

* * *

After the pre-launch were finished, Maya took over again. "Launch path is clear. All systems green."

"Launch preparations are complete." Announced Ritsuko.

Misato nods her head as she responded, "Roger that." She then turns her head to Gendou as she inquired. "Can we really do this?"

"Of course we can. Unless we defeat the Angels, we have no future." Answered Gendou.

With those said words Gendou said, speaks Kouzou up as if only Gendou could hear him. "Ikari, can we really do this?"

"Hn." Gendou grinned in response.

"Launch!" Ordered Misato.

* * *

"Grrgg...! My fucking head!" Groaned Naruto as the Evangelion launches and Naruto holds on the controllers tightly as he withstands the extreme accerleration.

* * *

The launch portal opens and the Evangelion rises up and with a loud clang, the Evangelion finally stops rising and stands right in front of the Angel.

* * *

Inside the Command Room Misato, Ritsuko, Sasuke, Shinji, Fuyutsuki, Gendou as well as the entire Nerv technicians observes the between the Evangelion and the Angel that was being displayed on the monitor.

'Naruto-san...' Thought Shinji in concern as the blonde boy puts his life on the line to save everyone. How could he be such a coward? How could he just stand there and let Naruto do all the work? He would blame himself if he's going to die as Ritsuko stated.

'Dobe... Stay alive so I can fight you.' Thought Sasuke with his arms folded.

'Good luck Naruto-kun... Be careful, and don't get killed out there...' Thought Misato, her eyebrows knitted slightly and you could clearly see she was holding Naruto's Hitai-ate tightly.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.  
**  
**つづく**

* * *

Eminent Angel**: Phew! We are finally done with the first and official chapter of**_ "Heroes of Evangelion: Legend of Naruto"_! **Truth to be told, this was the _hardest_ and longestchapter to right so far, but it was definitely worth it for you guys! As you can see, Shinji, unlike the previous story, got more screentime here than the previous story! Also, this chapter has hinted that this story will perhaps be a Naruto x Rei story!**

Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: Not to mention, it has hinted that Kakashi *Cough* Porn Man *Cough*, Will perhaps appear in this story as the main adult protagonist! Though, he will most certainly not be paired up with Misato as we have already intended on hooking her up with Sasuke! Also, we have another confession that should be announced, before we released this chapter have we orginally intended on letting Kakashi (Back in his ANBU days) be the protagonist instead of Naruto as he would make a better protagonist than him due to his life and the fact he lived his life in constant solitude. *Laughs***

Eminent Angel**: ****Anyways, we have opened an poll that's with regards to side-stories of **_"Heroes of Evangelion: Legend of Naruto". _**You see, **Son Goku Seiten Taisei** has told me that we should create side-stories for this story as we have no intention on adding Mana to this story in any form or shape. However, we intend on creating yet another story that is based on the** "Girlfriend of Steel" **game which will center on Naruto and Mana. We have also intended on creating a sequel to the Girlfriend of Steel story, which is commonly known as,** _"Girlfriend of Steel 2"_ **story that will concentrate on who will win Naruto's heart between Rei, Asuka or Kaworu. Pretty much, it's an Alternate Universe story.**

Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: Plus, we have also intended on creating a** _"Ayanami Raising Project"_ **story that will center on Rei who is developing romantic feelings for none other than her Guardian... Kakashi! *Cough* Porn Man *Cough*. It will not be a Naruto x Rei story sadly, but instead a Kakashi x Rei story. No, Kakashi is not a pedophile as we explained in previous chapter that it's normal in Japan that those of the age fourteen and as on forward can date those many years older than themselves. That's why Misato is attracted to Shinji.**

Eminent Angel**: Also, the reason Sasuke's Sharingan is still active is because he has as of and now after the prologue has increased his chakra stamina and his reserves. It's oddly familiar with Obito who could let his Sharingan remain active.**

Eminent Angel & Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: Either way, see you guys in the next chapter called,**_ "The Roar of the Lion! Shishi Rendan!" _**and remember, visit our website for the latest chapter, vote on our poll and most importantly, review!**


	3. Chapter II

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo, & Shueisha. Neon Genesis Evangelion © Hideaki Anno, Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Gainax, Shonen Ace (1995-2009), Young Ace (2009-Current), Kadokawa Shoten & TV Tokyo.**

Don't like the story, don't read it. Simple is that.

"Evangelion"** - Normal speeches.**

'Evangelion' **- Thoughts.**

**"Evangelion" - Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Angel/Speaker speaking.**

**'Evangelion' - Kyuubi/Kyuubi-Naruto/Angel thinking.**

_"Evangelion"_** - Flashback/Narration/Quote.**

**"Futon: Rasengan" **(English Translation) **- Jutsu Speeches.**

* * *

_"We've all got both light and dark inside us. What matters is the part we choose to act on. That's who we really are." - J.K. Rowling_

* * *

_Neon Genesis Evangelion_

**Heroes Of Evangelion: Legend of Naruto**_ - By Eminent Angel & Son Goku Seiten Taisei.  
_

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

**獅子の爆音！狮子连弾****!****, Shishi no Bakuon! Shishi Rendan!**

* * *

It was night here in Neo Tokyo-3, the light of the city during the nighttime is so beautiful and... Two giants opposes each other not to mention how the atmosphere was really intense between the two giants... Not to mention how intense it was for our typical hero Naruto Uzumaki who was currently the aviator of the giant robot instead of an injured Rei Ayanami who saved the group earlier.

"What am I gonna do? ... Am I... Going to die?" Pondered Naruto inside the plug, his eyebrows were twitching and his icy-blue eyes glared at the Angel who was displayed on the monitor. While he was being on his thoughts to defeat the Angel, Naruto returned back to reality as he could hear Misato's voice speaking through the radio inside the Evangelion, **"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?"** Inquired the Captain.

"I'm always ready! Let's get to the business, alright!" Responded Naruto bluntly, his eyes are filled with determination. You could judge by the look on his face that Naruto has set his goal to defeat the Angel and save everyone, even at the cost of his own life.

Inside the NERV Tactical Command Room was the Unit and the Angel displayed on the giant LCD, everyone except for Gendou was tensed and nervous by the fact that this kid had a very poor synchronization and the Evangelion could shut down anytime soon. No. It could shut down every second right now!

But Misato on the other hand weren't losing any hopes on Naruto and believed in him. She was perhaps the only one who was literally grinning in both confidence and concern, 'Hmm... It seems to have gauged our course of action, even though we're underground! We're like wild game, smoked out of our lairs...' She thought before she leaned forward and spoke out loud, "Release the final safety lock!" And as those words escaped her lips was the restraints on the shoulder pylons of the Evangelion disengaged.

"Evangelion Unit 01, lift off!" She demanded and by no time, the rear gantry disengaged as well which caused the Unit to stagger forward slightly.

Naruto inside the plug, was had a completely confused expression plain on his face. He didn't knew a thing or two on how to use this machine! Hell, he can't even _believe _how Rei even managed to pilot this thing! His mind was all blank until Ritsuko called out via the radio, **"Naruto-kun!"**

"Yes?" Inquired Naruto.

"Just think about walking right now!"

Instructed Ritsuko which Naruto clearly didn't understood well. How the fuck can he walk with this thing?! Nevertheless, Naruto asked curiously, "Uhm... How do I walk?"

**"Just concentrate! Focus your thoughts on the concept of walking. All you have to do is think it!" **Responded Ritsuko.

"Walk..." Said Naruto in an monotone voice as his grip to the controllers tightened, he sweatdropped bullets and stared nervously at the controllers as he proclaimed, "Walk...!"

Just as he proclaimed this mere and simple word, advanced the Eva's upper body slowly forward for a step and by the moment it's foot landed on the ground stumbled the Unit slightly. It was mostly due to the fact that Naruto wasn't quite used to pilot this thing as he prefered fighting as himself and not the robot.

* * *

Inside the Tactical Command Room was everyone impressed by the Unit's progress, especially Misato and Ritsuko who was quite impressed by Naruto's sudden process, they were even smiling in joy as they proclaimed simultaneously, "He... He did it! He's up and at 'em!"

Sasuke on the other hand was not quite impressed, he managed to make this Evangelion walk, so what? The arrogant Uchiha believed he could pilot the Evangelion WAY better than him not to mention he could pull off a better show than Naruto.

"Alright, nice and slow, that's good..." Said Naruto smiling slightly, it was actually going pretty well! He just had to concentrate his mind on the Eva and then he just had to think he was taking a walk around Konoha's park. However, as the minutes went thought Naruto he walked too slow... He got quite impatient and finally exclaimed, "Damn it! At this rate, it'll take forever! Let's go, Unit-01!" And with those words the Evangelion started running towards the Angel.

Everyone excluding Gendou and Sasuke stared at the monitor in disbelief and dismay, this boy was too fast forward! Even Shinji had to admit he would never pull of such a stupid stunt as Naruto did, he just kept running towards the Angel without even hesitating. Everyone was silent until Misato yelled out, "Oh no! Naruto-kun, wait!" But her words were no use as her words didn't reach Naruto as he exclaimed throughout the radio, "**Wuooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"**

* * *

Back in the city of Neo Tokyo-3 was Naruto closer and closer to clash against the Angel, the Jinchuuriki along with the Evangelion clenched their right fist and was about to land a punch against the Angel before it reacted on instinct and stepped aside from the Jinchuuriki's attack.

"Huh?! I missed?!" Exclaimed Naruto in disbelief as he turned his head around to glance at the Angel.

**"Naruto-kun, watch out in front of you!" **Cried out Misato's voice through the radio inside the Evangelion but before Naruto could react, pierced the Unit's fist one of the nearby buildings in this location which resulted one of the buildings to fall down to the ground.

"Shit! I should have been more precise!" Yelled Naruto as he placed his hands on the controller firmly and was about to turn around to face the Evangelion until he noticed one thing the moment he sought to walk once again... The machine weren't working! Why does it not operate in a time like this?! Kami no! Is this the end?! Has he reached his limit on using this Evangelion thingy? "Work! Work! Work! For fuck's sake, fucking work you asstard robot!" Naruto yelled as he pushed the controller back and forth in an attempt to at least step forward and backwards. However, it didn't work.

**"Naruto-kun! You can do this! Quick! Just get back on your feet! Hurry!" **Shouted Misato through the monitor in an attempt to encourage him, however, she failed miserably at the encouragement as Naruto stared at the Angel who approached him in fear and horror. It came closer and closer as every second went by.

As the distance between the Angel and the Unit was short now, the Angel lifted it's left hand and grabbed the Eva in hand as it lifts the giant robot up. It was Unit-01 s like a marionette whose strings were cut; the Angel moves like a crane, machinelike in fact.

"What is it going to—Holy crap!" Yelled out Naruto loud as he just saw the Angel's hand seize the Unit's left arm and then afterwards lifted it's arm completely up! But it was not that which shocked Naruto, it was the fact that the Angel's arms got completely pumped up! It was like it was on steroids! But right now, it was not exactly the perfect time to be fascinated because the Angel was currently twisting the Unit's arm!

**"Please, Naruto-kun! Get the hell out of there!" **Yelled Misato but it was unfortunately in vain as Naruto screamed in great agony, "Aaaaaaaagh! My arm!"

**"Naruto-kun! Please calm down and listen to me! What was trapped and dislocated wasn't your arm, okay?!" **Barked Ritsuko.

* * *

Inside the Tactical Command Room was everyone staring at the monitor except for quite a few people in horror as Naruto's screaming could be heard out loud in the entire Command Center. It was like he was going through some horrible operations with regards to his organs or he was at the dentist to get his teeth fixed.

"What's going on with the Eva's defense system?!" Inquired Ritsuko as she was standing behind Maya while asking this question.

"The signal's not working!" Answered Maya, her eyebrows were twitching and she was like everyone else inside the Tactical Command Room, frustrated.

"It's no use?!" Yelled Ritsuko as she turns to look at the monitor and it was definitely not good... The Angel kept twisting the Eva's arm, the Unit seemed to be enduring the pain for a little while, but then it abruptly gives in with a loud snap. **"Arghhhh...!" **Screamed Naruto in agony, this was definitely not good. Definitely not good!

"Arm has sustained damage! Disconecting all circuits and rerouting connections!" Yelled Maya as she turned around to face Misato and Ritsuko.

**"Arghhh...! My arm!"**

Misato turned her head around to glance Ritsuko with a concerned look on her face, no, she was not concerned. She was actually _scared_. She was both scared of dying as it seemed like the Angel was about to win and the fact that this boy, a volunteer, chose to sacrifice himself without even thinking of his own selfish reasons, "Can't you do something, Ritsuko?! At this rate, he won't have a chance in combat!"

Ritsuko however, weren't even listening to Misato as she had her mouth covered with her hand as she was staring at Maya's in disbelief and horror, "This can't be happening... Unless! Could the synchro frequencies... Have gotten into hyper-fluctuation?!" She exclaimed as she continued, "Can you lower the neural circuit feedback regulators a notch or even two?!" She requested Maya.

"I'll give it a try!" Responded Maya as she typed on the computer at a face speed.

Back in the city of Neo Tokyo-3 rose the Angel Unit-01 up further. When it's left arm is fully raised, it's elbow structure extends and lights up. A structure in the center of the Angel's hand also begins to light up, this actually scared the shit out of Naruto as he knew what the Angel was up to. He just stood there and stared at the luminous hand in fear as Misato yelled out, **"Damn it! Naruto-kun, get out of the way!"**

* * *

But before the Jinchuuriki could react, striked the Angel the Eva with his lance of light! A light is emitted the instant it hits the Eva. The Angel strikes the Eva with his lance of light thrice in a row as Naruto yelled out in pain as he presses down on his left eye, "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarghhhh!"

* * *

Back in the Tactical Command Room was Misato, Shinji and Ritsuko staring at the monitor in horror, Naruto's scream could be heard repetedly and evey time he screamed rose his voice higher and higher.

"The cranial area is going into paralysis!" Yelled Maya, her eyebrows were twitching and she was sweating bullets like no tomorrow. "A crack is forming at the front of the cranium!" Yelled out the computer technician.

"The armor won't hold much longer..." Muttered Ritsuko under her breath, her eyes were wide and she, like Maya, sweated bullets.

Back in Neo Tokyo-3 striked the Angel it's lance of light continously against the Angel until the lance of light finally shoots through the Eva's right eye which penetrated the Unit's head and resulted the robot on sliding backwards. The Angel then extended his lance of light causing the Unit to fly backwards and crash against a building.

"S-shit..." Muttered Naruto, his right eye was bleeding and he had several cuts and bruises around his body after the Angel's unpredictable attack. "I-I can not los..." But before Naruto could finish his sentence went Naruto's mind all blank as the Angel's lance of light retracted. This caused both the Angel to lurche it's head forward then bleed afterwards moments later. Not to mention that Naruto passed out at the same time the red fluid gushed out of the Eva's right eye.

Everyone at the Tactical Command Room excluding Gendou was staring wide-eyed at the monitor, everyone was scared as shit now. There went their last resort, their last trump card! The only one who could possibly defeat the Angel was this boy! He was their last hope! Misato remained silent for minutes until Aoba yelled out loud, "Degree of cranial damage unknown!"

"Cutting power to control neurons! Reversing synchro-graphs!" Yelled Maya while typing on her laptop.

"P-pulse is... Is surging back!" Yelled Ritsuko in dismay while looking at Maya's computer in pure shock.

"Pull the circuit manually! Just stop that backflow!" Demanded Misato as she turned her body around to face Makoto.

"Negative! Signals been rejected! It's refusing all input!" Responded Makoto who was now sweating rapidly.

"What about Naruto-kun?!" Inquired Misato.

"Monitotrs not responding... We can't tell if he's alive or dead! Unit-01 is completely silent!" Stated Makoto once again which shocked both Misato and Ritsuko at the same time.

"All right, I'm suspending all original orders! Pilot safety is our only priority! Force ejection of the plug!" Ordered Misato with her eyebrows knitted and her eyes narrowed.

"There's no manual override! We've lost all contact with the Eva!" Responded Maya as she turned her head around to gaze Misato with the exact same expression plain on her face.

Misato's eyes widened in shock and like everyone else in the local apart from Gendou, Kouzou and Sasuke yelled out simultaneously, "WHHAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

**遠吠え 怒り****, Tōboe Ikari.**

* * *

Naruto was floating in the air in an unknown location out of nowhere. The space was surrounded by both light and darkness and to be frank for Naruto... This sensation of being here was rather... Nice... In any case, Naruto slowly opened his eyes and looked around the unknown location he has currently situated at.

'Am I... Am I Dead? Yes, I suppose I died...' He thought as he let out a heavy sigh, 'But on the same time... Death isn't all that bad after all... This floaty feeling here at this place, is a nice and gentle sensation...' He thought with a soft smile on his face. It was like death weren't a big deal after all... Being dead is like living in a paradise filled with supreme happiness. You did not have to worry about the safety of anyone else, you did not have to keep promises, you did not have to fear death and best of all... You did not have to worry about people shunning for something you are not even aware of... You did not have to burden yourself on saving the world... It was all nice...

'I could stay here for like... forever...' Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and relaxed. However, the relaxation was in a short span of time as Naruto opened his eyes wide once again and turned his head around to glance the bright light that approached him slowly. 'Huh? What's happening?' Thought Naruto as he stared curiously at the light which for a short brief moment, took shape of a nude woman. She looked awfully familiar with Rei, but she had light brown hair like Shinji, and forest green eyes.

"W-who are you?" Inquired Naruto the woman with a curious expression plain on his face, was this woman an Angel as if his Guardian Angel? It seemed like it for the Jinchuuriki. But again, he was horribly wrong as the woman's beautiful face got replaced by the face of Unit-01, she approached Naruto closer and closer and pulled him into a hug as if he was her child.

"H-hold on a second! No! I-I can't die! I can't stay here any longer! Get me out of here! I have to protect everyone! I have to protect Misato-san, Shinji-kun and Sasuke-teme. No, EVERYONE!" Yelled Naruto as he was struggling to get out of the woman's grasp.

**"SO, YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE, EH?" **Asked Kyuubi as he was watching the scene like some movie that just got released on the theatre, he was clearly amused by his host displaying fear.

'Y-yes, get me the hell out of this place!' Responded Naruto with his eyes averted.

**"YOU **_**SURE? **_**I MEAN, IT LOOKS LIKE SHE REALLY LIKES YOU AS IF YOU WERE HER BABY BOY." **Taunted Kyuubi while laughing out loud in amusement as the Jinchuuriki was scared as shit, this day turned out to be a pretty good day after all.

"Y-yes! I am sure! Get me the hell OUTTA HERE!" Yelled Naruto, his eyes started to water in fear.

**"HEH, FINE. THEN LISTEN AND LISTEN UP CAREFULLY. UNITE YOUR HEART WITH MINE, UNIFY THE DARKNESS WITHIN YOUR HEART WITH MY RAGE AND RELEASE THE LIGHT INSIDE YOU IN ORDER TO MERGE WITH ME." **Instructed the Kyuubi in a wiseman tone.

'No! I know you! You just want to take over my body so you can rule the world But think aga-' But before Naruto could finish his retort to the nine-tailed fox, exclaimed Kyuubi, **"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE OR NOT?! THEN DO AS I SAY YOU BRAT! BECOME ONE WITH ME! LET THE DARKNESS ENTER YOUR MIND AND LET ANGER AND INSANITY IN YOUR MIND SURFACE! IF YOU WANT TO DEFEAT THE EVIL, YOU HAVE TO ACCEPT THE DARKNESS IN YOUR HEART! OPEN YOUR HEART!"**

"Open... My... Heart?" Repeated Naruto in inquriy, he didn't knew if he had to trust the Kyuubi or not, but this guy was his very last resort. This guy here, is his last hope as he is perhaps the only one who can get him out of this place and help Naruto defeating that Angel.

'...' Naruto closed his eyes and remembered back in the time he was shunned by Konoha, where he was constantly beaten by the citizens, where he was constantly called a failure in the Academy. He remembered all these horrible memories in just a click.

_"Demon brat!"_

_"Monster!"_

_"Fox Freak!"_

_"Loser!"_

_"You will never amount to anything, you retard!"_

_"ADHD Brat!"_

_"At least we are not an orphan like you!"_

** "SHUT UP!" **Naruto with his voice combined with the Kyuubi's shouted as he stared at the Unit with anger, hate, killing intent and insanity. His voice was no longer soft, it was replaced by a powerful voice that could chill almost everyone in Konoha, his friendly sky-blue eyes were replaced by blood red eyes, the eyes of the Kyuubi no Yokou, his hair got wilder, his whisker marks thickened and he got claws and fangs right now.

**"Uaghhhhhhhhhh!" **Howled Naruto in anger, he howled out loud throguh the entire location, his howl echoed and without knowing it, the unknown location brightened up and returned him back to reality.

* * *

Back in the Tactical Command Room was everyone staring flabbergasted at the monitor, the Unit's eyes glowed crimson red and howled in rampage!

"Unit-01 is reactivated!" Shouted Aoba followed by a, "She's ripped out her own frontal shut-off joint!"

"Left wrist is recovered!" Shouted Makoto.

"What?! Just like that!?" Yelled out Misato in disbelief.

"But the synchro-graph is still in the negative zone! She can't be moving unless... Oh my god! She's out of control?!" Shouted Ritsuko in disbelief.

* * *

Back in Neo Tokyo-3 lifted the Eva her head and bellows and howled out loud, **"GUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

The giant robot stood to her feet and ran towards the Angel with full speed, the atmosphere around the giants is heated as the giant robot was nearing the Angel.

**"UWOOOOOOOOOO!" **As the distance between the Angel and the Unit was not that long anymore, in fact, the distance between these two was short-ranged raised the Eva her fists and clenched them tightly, her fists was glowing red which later for a brief moment took the shape of fox-head flames.

"!" The Angel alerted and was about to defend itself until it received a punch from the Angel right directly at it's core, **"WUOGHHHHHH!" **The Unit shouted before it started punching the Angel with countless punches. The speed of the punches was so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction.

* * *

Back in the Tactical Command Room was everyone literally, watching the monitor in astonisment, even Sasuke stared with wide eyes at the monitor by the Jinchuuriki's fighting style. He was impressed but jealous once again as he managed to become stronger than him once again, all for this stupid robot! He clenched his fists as he stared at the monitor with frustration on his face, 'Grr... No! I can not afford to lose against this loser! I can NOT allow him to get any stronger than me for fuck's sake! I WON'T let it happen!'

"The way he's fighting... He CAN'T be at this level yet..." Muttered Ritsuko under her breath while watching the Unit punching the Angel countless times with fear, but at the same time, with interest.

Kouzou with his hands behind his back commented bluntly without any hesitation, "It looks like we've won." They were winning indeed, this boy was quite interesting as he has displayed an ability that Ritsuko hadn't even programmed into the Eva. He had the potential to surpass the Second Children.

"Heh..." Gendou was smirking in reply, this boy was quite... Interesting. No, not interesting, more interesting and powerful than he had expected. Way more useful than Shinji could ever be. He had the power to become the best product NERV had ever produced, even better than the Second Children who is a veteran of the battlefield. With this power this kid possessed, Gendou could _easily_ ascend to the next level with regards to his plan. He just had to make sure this boy remained affiliated with NERV at any cost.

* * *

Back in Neo Tokyo-3 was the Unit punching the Angel furiously countless time. It just kept punching until the Angel formed a wall of light which the Unit hit instead of the helpless Angel.

* * *

Inside the Tactical Command room watched everyone the wall of light the Angel formed, it was like it's defense was even stronger than the Shukaku's absolute defense!

"An A.T. Field!?" Shouted Ritsuko in disbelief.

"It's no use! As long as that A.T. Field is up it can't touch the Angel!" Stated Misato as she leaned forward towards the monitor.

Everyone watched as the Eva kept punching the A.T. Field's violent interference waves with both hands countless of times, it kept punching the A.T. Field rapidly like a professional boxer. In any case, the Eva kept tearing the A.T. Field apart as it punched multiple times. It kept punching like no tomorrow.

"Eva-01 is also expanding an A.T. Field! It's neutralizing the phase space!" Shouted Maya.

"No, it's eroding it!" Said Ritsuko in complete disbelief.

* * *

Unit-01 clenched it's right fist like a rhenium diboride metal and delivered the Angel an dragon uppercut which resulted the Angel on floating in the air. As the Angel received the uppercut let the giant humanoid out a loud wince of pain.

**"WUOGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Roared the Unit in fury before disappearing in a purple flash and reappearing behind the injured Angel, "!"

Before the Angel could react, delivered the Unit a punch in the stomach which was followed by yet, another punch, just with more power. But the Unit weren't done yet, she delivered the Angel several punches and kicks at a furious speed.

**"GUOGHHHHHHHHHH!" **Shouted the Unit as it delivered a powerful kick at the Angel's core which resulted the Angel on aching in pain and agony as Naruto's voice could be heard from the Eva, **"SHISHI RENDAN!" **(Lion Combo)

* * *

Everyone in the Tactical Command Room widened their eyes in amazement, their jaws fell to the ground in astonisment and Sasuke was even more angry than before. Firstly, this kid is spoiling his plans on becoming stronger, then he is transported to another dimension, then he pilots the robot instead of him and NOW he was stealing and copying his technique! He had to pay for that, that fucking little show-off...

Shinji was also quite impressed, but at the same time, scared as hell as he didn't knew if it was either the Unit going on a rampage or it was Naruto himself who went on a rampage and started attacking the Angel furiously without even hesitating. This guy had both gained his respect, but at the same time, his fear. Next to the Angels and his father, this boy known as Naruto, was also one of the last persons he would want to mess up with.

* * *

Back in Neo Tokyo-3 glanced the Angel up at the Evangelion, his face-like structure is cracked and broken. It looked badly beaten up after the countless punches the Unit delivered him.

**"GRRRRR..." **Growled the Unit as it clenched it's fist, it clenched its fist so hard that it glowed red and gold at the same time. **"GWAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" **Just as it howled, the Unit was about to finish the Angel off with one final blow if not the Angel's face-like structure holes lighten up, this was not a good sign indeed...

The Angel's eyes lit up even brighter, and without any hesitation, fired it's ray of light, but this time it was extended beyond the Eva. The light speeds through the street and finally, turns into a cross.

But luckily, it had absolutely no effect against the Eva! It was barely even injured or got a single scratch, in fact, it just stood still as it clenched its fist putting even more power into the punch it was about to deliver towards the Angel.

**"UOAHHHHHHHH!" **Screamed the Eva as it punched the Eva's core with all its might which resulted a crack to appear on its core. The Angel winced in pain and agony as it got hit in the core. It hurt so badly it took several steps back like a drunken sailor.

The Angel lifted his face to take a glance of the Eva and saw something abnormal. It saw the Eva being surrounded by a weird, yet evil red aura. But what shocked the Angel was that a demon fox stood behind the Eva in the background with a sinister sneer and a woman with angelic wings with a frown on her face, clearly displeased by the Unit's uproar.

Instead of roaring and howling in rampage, the Unit's robotic voice changed into a deep, powerful and sinister voice all of suddenly, the giant robot kept reapeating one simple, yet frightening word, **"KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL, KILL..."** It kept repeating its sentence, it just kept repeating the word 'Kill' constantly. It weren't even opening its mouth to speak, it was like it talked via telepathy. In any case, the red aura surrounded the Unit slowly as if it was its armor cloak. This was no good for the Angel as the Unit's energy kept increasing! This energy was so dark... And so frightening.

**"KILL, KILL, KILL..." **Just as it kept repeating, the Angel did what was best for both of them, self-destruct itself and kill himself as well as taking the Angel with him to death, it was best this way before the Unit would cause even more trouble than the other Angels.

**"KI-" **Before the Unit could finish her sentence found the Evangelion herself wrapped by the arms of the Eva, no not arms only, as well as his legs, head, etc. The Angel's entire body transforms, almost completely covering the Eva.

* * *

Inisde the Tactical Command Room, everyone's eyes except for Gendou and Kouzou widened as wide as dinner plates as the Angel wrapped itself over Unit-01. Everyone, even the impassive Sasuke was quite dumbfounded by its action as he along with the rest of the NERV staff knew what it was about to do.

"It's going to self-destruct?!" Yelled Misato as she leaned forward the monitor with an even more shocked expression on her face. Of course, it was the end for the Angel, but it was the end for this boy as well.

* * *

Back in Tokyo-3 lies the Angel's core adjacent to the Eva's head. The Unit's body is completely entangled by Sachiel's rubbery exterior. The Angel struggled really hard to get off the Angel's grasp, but failed miserably at being released from it's grasp as the two are now enveloped by light and before the Eva knew it, a sphere of light rises up behind the building and takes shape of a cross!

* * *

Everyone inside the Tactical Command Room was watching the monitor displaying the blinding light in silence, nobody inside the Command Room even dared to say even a single word. Everyone remained silent until the silence was broken when they could hear some slow robotic footsteps.

'Is he... Is he still alive?!' Thought Shinji with his eyes widened as he watched the Eva walking out of the blaze the moment the light, which was being displayed via the monitor, subsided.

Sasuke was the first person inside the Command Room to talk, but not in jealousy, rather in horror. "Is... Is he still alive... After such an explosion...?"

"With such a low synchronization and yet, he displayed even more power than we have been expecting..." Muttered Misato under her breath, accompanied by a sense of awe.

"That is the Eva's... True state..." Ritsuko muttered, both she and Maya harbor fear as well as the entire NERV personnel who watches this. All of them are wrapped in terror rather than joy except for Gendou who was looking at the Eva being displayed on the monitor. He was perhaps the only person inside the Command Room harboring a smile.

* * *

Back in Tokyo-3 stood the Eva in a street lined with large buildings that had escaped meltdown. Further in, flame from the explosion. The Eva while it was a little bit melted and got a bit... Okay, not a bit, very rusty it still looked like it was in pretty good shape.

However, we can't say about that for the pilot inside the Eva. Naruto was badly injured after his battle against the Angel. His left eye was bleeding so badly, he also had several cuts and bruises around his body.

**"Circuits reconnected!"**

**"Systems recovered. Graph placement, normal."**

**"Pilot life signs confirmed!"**

**"LCL electrification ratio, restored to normal values."**

**"LCL pressure, restored to normal values."**

**"LCL concentration, restored to normal values."**

**"Plug depth, restored to normal values."**

**"Unit recovery squad, hurry!"** Ordered Ritsuko.

**"The pilot's safety is the top priority!" **Barked Misato.

**"Hah... Hah... Hah..." **Naruto panted heavily, blood was dripping down from his left eye and his Kyuubi eyes was still active. **"...!" **Naruto while he was still panting heavily, becomes aware of something to the left side.

**"..." **The Jinchuuriki slowly turned his face and gazed at the glass of a building reflecting the Eva's true face. That abominable face that scared the ever living shit out of him...

**"Grr..."** Growling in anger, Naruto's crimson red eyes glowed crimson and without any hesitation hollered out loud, **"UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" **He kept screaming at the top of his lungs until Naruto's world turned black all of sudden.

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

**おれは病院が嫌い****, Ore wa byōin ga kirai.**

* * *

Naruto was slowly falling down from the skies and into the darkness, he kept falling until he landed on the ground firmly with abyss surrounding him.

"..." Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blinked once... Twice... Thrice... As Naruto blinked one more time, stood the said Jinchuuriki on his feet and decided to further observe the unknown territory he has currently situated at. However, as Naruto walked for an hour or two in the darkness, realized Naruto there was only perpetual darkness.

'I guess I died for real this time...' Thought Naruto followed by a sigh a disappointment as he muttered, "Well, if it happened, then it happened. I guess I have to deal with fate... But at least I got myself of ridden away from that Evangelion thingy... That face underneath it's mask gave me chills..." He muttered the last part under his breath, he could feel his body trembling just by remembering that horrid face of the giant robot. Sure, the Kyuubi is heinous, but that robot's face underneath it's mask... This beautiful lady who's face took shape of the Evangelion's face... It was just... So abominable.

In any case, while being on his thoughts, Naruto never noticed nor acknowledged the large steps that was being taken and the rumble through the entire location. It was only until now he could sense another individual's presence, "Hm?" Naruto turned around only for his eyes to widened by what he saw.

It was _that _robot, Evangelion Unit-01, and it stood before him and had glowing red eyes. "WUOOOOOOOOOOOGH!" The Unit roared in anger as it lifted it's feet up and was about to stomp Naruto.

"Arrrrghhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he cowered himself and got prepared to meet his end. This was it apparently... The end of a Hero... Drastic, yet funny way to die actually.

* * *

"Arrrghhhh!" Naruto suddenly woke up, opening his left eye as his right eye is bandaged. Only to see it was morning instead of night, and that he was in a hospital room instead of being outside Neo Tokyo-3. "It was just a dream... A very _bad_ dream..." Muttered Naruto under his as he turned his head around to look at the window and see what was going on outside at the moment. While looking at the window vacantly, Naruto mumbled, "I hate hospitals... They are all the same... Depressing... Cold... And brooding."

* * *

At a small council room all five Commanders from different country along with Gendou were discussing over the appearance of the Angels, budget, and time before the next Angel makes an appearance.

"It's so sudden." Said the Commander from the United States, his voice was all deep and powerful. It was like he sounded really pissed off.

"It's the same as it was fifteen years ago. A disaster comes as it will, without warning." Added the Commander from France who looked awfully old.

"We could say it was fortunate, in the sense that our prior investments were not a waste." Stated the Commander from the United Kingdom.

"You can't be sure about that yet. If it doesn't pay off, it's a waste all the same." Commented the Commander from Russia.

"Indeed. Now our anti-Angel measures are common knowledge, Nerv must control the information about them in a speedy and prudent manner." Stated the Commander of France.

"It's already been taken care of. You can rest assured of that." Said Gendou.

"I cannot and _will _not sanction any delay in the I.P. Schedule that is attributable to the second coming of the Angels I will consider your budget requests." Said Keel, who was the committee chairman for this discussion.

"However, Ikari-kun, isn't there a better way to utilize Nerv and Eva?" Asked the Commander of the United States.

"First the repairs to EVA-00, and now to EVA-01, which you wrecked in its first battle. It's enough to bankrupt an entire country." Stated the Commander of France.

"We understand that you originally intended to give that toy to your son, did you not?" Asked the Commander of the United Kingdom.

"Manpower, time, and money. How much will be consumed by you and your son before you are satisfied?" Commented the Commander of Russia.

"And that is not your only responsibility, the_ Human Instrumentality Project _is also your highest priority. To us this project, above all others, represents our greatest hope in these desperate times! Where are your priorities?" Added the Commander of the United Kingdom.

"Precisely. Under these desperate circumstances, that project is our one and only hope." Said the Commander of France.

"In any case, we cannot excuse any delays in that project's schedule due to the reappearance of the Angels. We will consider the issue regarding the budget." Stated Keel.

"Now, the rest of this meeting concerns only the committee." Commented the Commander of the United States.

"Ikari-kun, your presence here was appreciated." Complimented the Commander of France.

The committeemen all vanish, along with the light on the floor. Leaving only Keel and Gendou remain.

"Ikari. There is no turning back." Concluded Keel as he vanished as well.

"I know... Mankind has no time left." Stated Gendou, he remained fixed in his pose and he was still in a situation like this, calm and collected.

* * *

Back at the NERV Hospital was Naruto walking around the said Hospital, his face was puzzled and confused, yet at the same time, a relieved smile spread over his face as he was still alive.

_"I was really relieved that I was alive after such an explosion... I didn't knew how I could but I managed to survive such an impact as that but I somehow managed to survive... It was like the Eva... No, not the Eva... The pretty woman protected me from the impact... She protected me from the edge of the death..."_

Naruto walked around the Hospital corridor, his eyes were impassive and there was absolutely no life in them as he turned around to look outside the window only to see... Mountains, forests... And yet more mountains and forests... All the same like Konoha, just that it is more brooding and sad there than it was back in Konoha.

_"I wonder... And yet, I still ponder... What is an Angel? What is their purpose here on Earth? And on top of that, what the hell is an Evangelion anyway? If they are robots made out of metals and stuff... Why do they have organs like every single human being? Why do they resemble us humans as it was shown with Unit-01's true face?"_

"Hm?" Naruto turned around when he saw several nurses and doctors pushing the gurney with a certain blue-haired bandaged girl, who's right eye, like Naruto's was bandaged.

That girl was no one else but Ayanami Rei, the girl who not a long ago saved Naruto, Misato, Shinji and Sasuke's lives.

He looked at the blue-haired girl in the wheelchair, her face was expressionless as usual. She was as stoic as Sasuke, perhaps even more. And he could only barely understand the Uchiha most of the time due to their time together. But as he looked into her blank expression, while he didn't see any emotion running across her visage, he would just take the stare as acknowledgement for his help with the fallen Angel.

Naruto smiled slightly, maybe piloting the Eva wasn't a bad thing after all since he had saved another person's life. This was virtue indeed... You didn't need any reasons to help people, you just had to help them whenever they are in a situation. Whether you get any acknowledgement or not.

Naruto looked up to see the nurses pushing the gurney towards the big boss of NERV, the Alpha Male, Ikari Gendou. He watched the bluenette and the Ikari talking casually, Naruto assumed Gendou was asking her with regards to her condition after her confrontation with the now fallen Angel prior Naruto's arrival.

Gendou while he was talking with Rei, had not entirely ignored Naruto's presence as he sensed the Jinchuuriki was staring at both him and Rei for a good while. He glanced his head up and stared down Naruto for quite awhile, Naruto did the same. It was like they were destined rivals.

"..." Gendou turned around and left along with the nurses who was pushing the gurney holding Rei, not even bothering looking back. They left Naruto behind, who was still wondering on what _exactly _was going on.

"What a cold man!" Proclaimed a voice from behind, Naruto by instant, quickly turned around to see Misato rubbing her chin in thoughts while Shinji stood behind her waving casually to Naruto.

"He could at least say, "Good Job" for defeating the Angel and saving everyone!"

"Misato-san? What are you doing here?" Inquired Naruto curiously, his eyebrows were raised wondering what she was doing here when she had other more important things to do.

"I came to pick you up, silly!" Misato responded with a sweet and innocent smile on her face, judging by her face expression, she was clearly excited to have roommates as it looks like she never ever had any roommates before.

"I heard you were feeling okay... I'm glad, Naruto-kun." Misato said while following Naruto followed by Shinji who caught up with them.

"I can take you to your place, HQ's taking care of you and Shinji-kun, you two hace assessed private quarters! The Commander accepts you as the designated pilot of Unit-01 instead of Shinji-kun!"

"That's good, I suppose. I can deal with living in a Hermitage style." Naruto said while nodding his head, a smile appeared on his lips. Though, it was an fake smile.

_"Living alone again, huh? I thought. Sleeping alone without even getting a "Goodnight"... Without even having a roommate to say "Good Morning" everytime you rose up from your bed... I guess I have to live my entire life alone..."_

'That smile of his... He's pretending he's all okay with living alone... Isn't he?" Misato thought while staring at Naruto for several seconds, perhaps an whole minute or two.

"Sure..." Responded Shinji with a frown of his face, his mood has changed drastically just as much as his demeanor which was once laid back but now all depressed.

Misato turned her head around to glance Shinji, her relaxed and sweet face turned serious, "Shinji-kun... Are you okay living alone? Inquired the purple-haired lady, her usual carefree attitude turned serious.

"Nah... That's all right. I guess I feel more at ease alone... Besides father... I don't think he wants me around..."

"Oh, now... Come on! Don't be silly!" Misato said with a sheepish smile on her face as she continued, "Parents and children naturally live together! Don't hold back if there's something you want to say, just let it out..." But before Misato could even finish her dialogue, interrupted Shinji her abruptly as he responded with his fist clenched,

"Leave me alone! Please!" Not only was Shinji's fists clenched, but an anime tick mark appeared on his head. "It's none of your business, Misato!"

Misato frowned by Shinji's respond, she stared at him for a brief moment in silence until she retorted with a pout on her face, "Hey, what's with that tone of your voice? I'm just worried about you, that's all!"

Shinji turned around to take a glance at her and yelled, "Don't you have enough to worry about?!"

"..." Misato glared at Shinji, her fists were clenched and an anime mark appeared on her head on her head as well. "So gloomy... Like some kind of mood disorder!" Misato muttered followed by a, "I'll fix that personality of yours!"

"Huh?" Shinji sweatdropped, wondering what she meant by she'll have to 'fix' his personality.

Misato took out her phone from her bag and began typing several numbers down before she placed the phone on her ear waiting for the said person to take his or her's phone.

"Oh, hello Ritsuko? Yeah, it's me. It's about Naruto and Shinji, they are going to be living with me in my condo for a while so... Don't be a worry-wart! I'm not so desperate that I'd be putting the moves on some children." Misato reassured the scientist who she spoke via the phone. However, while Misato was laughing, Naruto and Shinji's eyes widened as both of them yelled simultaneously, "Misato-san! You are not as to do such action as that! Seriously, what the hell is up in your head-ttebayo!/M-Misato! What are you thinking?!"

"Just go get me the proper approval from upstairs, all right? See ya'!" Misato said as she hang up the phone and placed it on her bag once again, "There, that should do it! Shall we get going?" The purple-haired woman asked, still provoked as the anime tick mark never left her forehead while talking with Ritsuko.

"You've got to be kidding! Who are _you _to be making all these arbitrary decisions?! Besides, why do I have to live with you in the first place? It's crazy!" Shinji dejectedly, this woman while she was an okay, carefree individual had no common senses at all. It was like she was a woman-child.

"Yeah! I agree with Shinji here, who the hell are _you _to be making decisions such as these? Besides, I barely even know you!" Naruto added, his eyes were narrowed as he stared at the purple-haired woman dissaprovingly. He feared that if he ended up living with such a person as her, he would get raped by her this instant or something worse...

"Will you two shut up already?! What part of 'Commanding Officer' don't you understand?" Misato said, her brown eyes narrowed on them. The purple-haired woman straightened, glaring death rays at the blonde.

Naruto winced by the glare he received from Misato, her glare was even more intimidating than Sakura and Tsunade's, and if her glare was even more intimidating than both of their glares, he had to be cautious of making her angry. Nonetheless, Naruto, being the hot-headed and rebellious hero he is... Fainted dramatically by the glare he received.

"Now do you have anything else to say? _Do you?_" Misato enquired, her eyes were set on Shinji who stared nervously at Misato. He gulped abruptly and shook his head instantaneously.

"Good! Let's go then!" Misato exclaimed with glee, she returned to her usual happy-go-lucky, yet childish demeanor as she dragged an unconscious Naruto outside of the hospital in an comedic fashion. 'H-her eyes are paralyzing me...' Naruto thougt, still stunned by the glare.

* * *

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Today we're _gonna_ party!" Misato exclaimed with enthusiasm, she almost sung when she yelled party. This day is going to end up pretty good, especially with a decent party! And on top of that, she got everything before she arrived at the hospital to pick up Naruto.

"_"Party"_, what's there to party about?" Shinji enquired while staring outside of the car glass dumbfounded, he still wondered of how she could manage to drag both him and Naruto into this. There is just something about women and their willpower; Something that God himself can not yield.

"A welcoming party for my new housemates, of course!" Misato responded.

"Forgive me if I'm not in the partying mood..." Shinji said, his eyes were downcast and flled with sadness over something... Something that he does not want to bring up, like an old bad memory of his. A very bad memory he's still trying to forget.

"Geez! What are you all huffy and sulky about now?" Misato enquired, she got seriously worried about Shinji's condition and sudden mood change. It was like he was hiding something he was afraid of saying. She assumed he might burden him if he told her... Could it be all due to his father? What was it Shinji's father did that made him so sad and angry?

"Nothing..." Shinji responded flatly, he just kept staring outside of the car glass seeing several trees, mountains and cars passing by. Everything got silent as Shinji spoke and Naruto, who was silent the entire ride stared at Shinji with sympathy in his eyes.

"Hey, I got it! I hope you guys don't mind, but we're making a little stop on the way." Misato said, changing the subject with regards to Shinji's depressed personality.

"To where?" Naruto asked, he sat at the back seat of Misato's car, holding the bags from several convenience store in his arms.

"Someplace really cool~!" Misato said with a smile on her face. She looked away from her driving to give a wink much to Naruto's dismay worried him, yet made him excited... Worried that this woman may be a pedophile and excited because he gets to live with a babe such as her... Damn taken his hormones and his stereotypical teenage thoughts...

In any case, as Misato took a stop on a cliff which was at the edge of the city, everyone went out of the car watching the highly industrial city being covered by the beautiful sunset. It was a beautiful panoramic sight indeed, the city was filled with peace and tranquility. But what was even more beautiful was that the color of the skies changed color from it's usual white color to a somewhat scarlet red and orange color. As everyone was quiet, Shinji was the first one to speak, "So what _is _this place?"

"Yeah... This place doesn't really look like a good place for a nice picnic or anything..." Naruto said, he, like Shinji wondered _why _Misato would bring to a place such as this. Why would they waste their time watching such a sad city? Why exactly?

"Damn it, you aren't a very cute kid, you know that?! Just shut up and watch the city, cyclops!" Misato yelled, turning her head around to glare at Naruto who was waving his hands defensively in front of her.

"Relax, relax... I was only commenting that this place wasn't exactly the greatest place to hold a picnic, there's no reason to get angry, geez..." Naruto retorted, he weren't exactly in the greatest mood to yell at nor start an argument with Misato. Especially due to the fact that he has used up all of his energy to defeat the Angel. Right now he was as weak as an civilian until he has recuperated.

Anyway, as Naruto and the others stared at the city for like, three-four minutes and was about to lose his patience, Misato looked at her watch, then lifts her face as she speaks, "It's time."

Then a sound of siren echoes a great deal at the entire area, and before the boys knew it, skyscrapers starts to gradually rise from the ground all of suddenly. A group of highrise buildings ascended before the evening sun.

"Whoa... The buildings are rising from the ground!?" Shinji said with awe, his eyes widened in astonishment and amazement. Naruto stared at the buildings with equal amazement as Shinji, perhaps even more. This city is far superior than Konoha when it comes to military powers and industry. "This city it's... It's... Amazing..." The Jinchuuriki muttered.

"This is a fortress city for 'Angel' interception, Neo-Tokyo-3. Our city! And more than that... it's the city that you defended." Misato said softly with her arms were crossed in a classy manner, her eyes were set on Naruto as she spoke.

"I... I protected this city... I saved many people..." Naruto muttered, he stared at Misato in confusion before he stared at the city, a smile crept on his face as he stared at the city. The city he protected, _his _city.

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

**悲しみの涙****, Kanashimi no Namida.  
**

* * *

Misato's apartment complex at night. The only illumination comes from a street light and inside the apartment was Misato, Naruto and Shinji walking, carrying luggage and the bags from the convenience store.

"I think your luggage already arrived, Shinji-kun." Misato said as the group came to an halt as they stood in front of the door to Misato's apartment. "The truth is, I only moved into this city the other day, too." Misato added as the door to her apartment opened with the sound of the card key. The entranceway lights up and Misato takes a couple of steps inside.

"Well, come on in! It's a _little _messy, but... Don't mind it too much..." Misato commented as she begins to pack everything out and prepare the instant food.

'A little messy my ass, that doesn't mean she can at least clean up her freaking apartment once in a while!' Naruto thought while staring at the apartment along with Shinji, completely dumbstruck. Cardboard boxes from when Misato moved in, among other things, heaps of garbage bags next to open cardboard boxes and even more cardboard boxes, and empty liquor bottles. Oh, and lookie here, even more cardboard boxes and various of junk.

'Yeah... 'A little messy', uh huh... She's going to have a bug problem if she doesn't do something about this...' Shinji thought.

"Say, could you throw that stuff in the fridge, Shinji-kun?" Misato asked.

"Okay." Responded Shinji as he headed towards the fridge and grabbed the handle to open it... Only to see an ice tray and a icebox. "Ice..." As he opened the next refrigerator door, was Shinji caught by surprise of the canned goods. Especially by the fact that these snacks are snacks that are eaten with alcohol. "Snacks..." He muttered as he opened yet another door, but as he opened the next refrigerator, Shinji saw nothing but beer. 'And nothing but beer... It's full of it! Nothing else!' He thought as he turned his around to look at Misato who was preparing the food while whistling happily, 'What kind of life is she living...?'

"Um... What's in the big fridge?" Shinji asked as he looked at the other refrigerator besides the first one, he could hear some odd sounds coming from it.

"Ah, better leave that one alone. I think he's still sleeping." Misato responded, she was inside her room and was currently changing her clothes. Consderable clutter lies about her unmade bed and the entire room was cluttered with auto magazines.

In any case, the dinner table was set somewhat neatly and the table was filled with nothing else... But microwave meal. Not a single indication for some vegetables or fruit. Shinji stared at the ready-made meal in disgust while Misato and Naruto was ready to eat the entire meal at one bite.

"Itadakimasu~!" Exclaimed Misato and Naruto simultaneously with glee, both of them almost sung as they exclaimed those words. Their faces were all happy-go-lucky as they began to eat while Misato without delay, hits the beer and starts chugging away.

"Fuhaaaaah! Kuuuuuuu! Life just doesn't get any better than this!" Misato screamed with glee which resulted on Naruto and Shinji staring at the woman deadpanned. _Even_ someone like Naruto, the number-one hyperactive and dumbest shinobi to date. Sure, Naruto was hyperactive most of the time, but even _he_ had a limit. This woman is even more hyperactive than him, and to his dismay, it's non-stop. For Shinji on the other hand, it was like he found himself living in a sapporo beer commercial right now.

Anyway, as Misato was finally done talking about how heavenly this beer tasted and how life couldn't get any better had she finally noticed that Shinji was the only person among the dinner table who wasn't eating at all.

"Hmm? Don't you want to eat? It's pretty good, even if it is all instant." Misato asked, looking inquistive at Shinji.

"No, er, I'm just not used to this kind of meal." Shinji responded, he felt a bit awkward being around with an older presumably _half-drunk_ woman.

'I can actually understand the guy. I mean, sure, I love Ramen, but I don't wanna end up being fat and all...' Naruto thought while eating his ramen in serenity.

'Damn kids and their reasonable diets...' Misato thought, she was staring at Shinji with an deadpanned expression for a brief moment before she plunked down her beer on the table and leaned forward facing Shinji while exclaiming, "That's no excuse! You can't be so finicky!'

"No, that's what I... Uhm..." Shinji murmured, he cowered himself before her since he wasn't quite used to people being _that _close to him. That, and he didn't wanted to waste his time argumenting with a half-drunk woman.

"Isn't this nice?" Misato spoke for Shinji as if she's able to see into his mind. A goofy smile appeared on her face as she spoke.

"Eh?" Shinji responded, he was caught off guard by Misato being straight forward. In Naruto's point of view she was already putting the moves on each one of them. Okay, she was so far only putting the moves on Shinji. '_Is _she a pedophile or somethin'?' Naruto wondered.

"Having dinner with somebody else~?" Misato asked.

"Y-yes." Shinji responded meekly before both him and Misato went back to eating. This is going to be tough life for Shinji, especially to the fact that he is living with Misato as of today.

Moving on - as the group had finished their meals and cleaned up from the table was Misato, Naruto and Shinji in the middle of the world's most important and greatest game of all time... Rock-paper-scissors... Well, it was good for Naruto most of the time since he could predict Misato's tricks, but for Shinji? Well, it was another story.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Again and again, they both tie with the rock until Shinji makes a scissor and loses which declares Misato as the winner once again.

"Yes! I won! That means you're in charge of Monday morning. Lucky me! Okay! That should be it for fairly splitting up the chores!" Misato stated while sitting n her chair with her legs crossed, the rota was mostly filled with Shinji the most and Misato the least.

"Uh huh, you _totally_ deserve to relax and not do the chores as much as us... Really, you really _deserve _to receive so much more in benefit than any of us..." Naruto commented sarcastically while staring deadpanned at Misato. Sure, he never bothered cleaning up his apartment, but he at least, had a reason to. Misato was just plain lazy like Shikamaru and Kakashi.

"Yes." Responded Shinji.

"Starting today, this is you guys home, so you can take advantage of everything here... Except, of course, me!" Misato said, her legs were crossed and she raised her finger and then wagged a finger at them, giving them both a wink.

"Y-yes/Mhm" Responded Naruto and Shinji simultaneously without much thought. This woman was starting to creep Shinji a little bit.

"Man... Yes this, mhm that, whatever these, sure those..." Misato said with a frown on her face, these guys were boys, men and yet, they are acting like prissy boys. "You guys are men, aren't you?" She said as she got up from her chair, extended her hands to grab both Naruto and Shinji and head-to-head clash them both against each other in a comedic fashion while proclaiming, "Pull yourself together! Come on!"

"Y-yes..." Shinji responded sheepishly whilst Naruto said, "I... think I'm just gonna take a bath..."

"Good idea! You've been so silent the recenty, why don't you go take a bath and scrub what's ailing ya'? Bathing is the laundry of life." Misato said as she raised her finger once again to wag it.

* * *

As Naruto changed his clothing and entered the bathroom, Naruto by intant, dropped his towel and was completely clad in his Birthday suit. As Naruto entered the hot steaming bathtub, Naruto let out a soft sigh of sensation.

"This is the life... I could just stay here forever and relax just as much as I can..." Naruto said as he stared at the ceiling vacantly. He had so many thoughts to think about, and he had so many plans he had to accomplish.

Firstly, he had to find Sasuke who obviously left the group without a valid reason and went somewhere else in this dangerous city, then he had to perform the Rasengan technique while Sasuke performs the Chidori technique in order to bring both himself and Sasuke back to Konoha, no _his _dimension and complete the Sasuke Retrieval Mission once and for all.

And yet, he felt he couldn't just leave this city behind after what he just confronted. This city _needed _him, if he left, who else would fight this Angel? Rei? No way in hell, Naruto held an oath to himself and with people who had saved his life. He held an oath to save people and their lives. Especially other people who had just saved his life. He couldn't just leave Misato, Shinji, Rei and everyone in this world behind.

'Katsuragi... Misato... She's pretty cool and carefree, like Kakashi-sensei... And this Ikari Shinji dude is pretty nice. Though, his eyes are so lonely... So sad... Like mine. What has Shinji's father done with him that made him so angry?'

"Ayanami... Rei... The girl who just saved my life and the girl who made sure this world is in the good hands from danger... She's not so much older than myself at all, and yet, she held great courage... Something I lacked when I fought this Angel... I... I went so low that I would even descend into the darkness of my heart... What... What was that feeling I felt inside my heart when I glanced back to the past? This sour feeling, this negative feeling from my heart... Could it b-" However, before Naruto could even get to finish his sentence, all of suddenly, a penguin popped out of the water while flapping its wings aggressively. "!"

* * *

"Hm?" Misato and Shinji heard a shout coming from the bathroom and saw a penguin with a towel around its shoulders bursting out of the bathroom while screeching with Naruto chasing it the entire dining room until he managed to chase it back to it's refrigerator slash room.

"That's right! That's right! Get back to your fridge where you belong, you little pest-ttebayo!"

"What... The heck is that?" Shinji asked while staring wide-eyed at the refrigerator the penguin just entered.

"Isn't he cute? He's a new breed of hot springs penguin. He's your other roommate; His name's Pen-Pen. Say hello to him!" Misato said with a sweet smile on her face before turning her gaze from Shinji to Naruto... Well, mostly at his genitals.

"Oh yeah, and why don't you cover that up?" Misato recommended, a small blush crept on her face and by instant, Misato brought the beer to her mouth, covering the blush.

"Hm?" Naruto blinked several times while staring at Misato for a brief moment before he could get himself to look down and finally realize his current situation. "Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed, his face turned deep red as he covered his groin abruptly and scuttled away to the bathroom, muttering powerful words under his breath.

* * *

A dark experiment facility within H.Q., illuminated solely by red light. An Evangelion similiar with Unit-01, a cross-shaped stop signal plug having been driven into her. Inside a heavily damaged control room, sounds of glass falling onto the floor and pieces being broken could be heard as some individuals could be seen walking upon. Those individuals were no one else but Ritsuko Akagi along with the aloof Commander of Nerv, Gendou Ikari.

"You went to the hospital this afternoon, didn't you?" Ritsuko enquired, her arms were crossed and both she and Gendou stood in front of the broken window where an certain accident took place.

"... She'll be ready to work again in twenty days. By then, arrangements will have been made to re-activate EVA-00 from cryostasis." Gendou stated with his hands in his pocket. He kept staring at the Evangelion vacantly without even a single blink.

"It must be so hard on those children on those children."

"There is no one else who can make the Evas move. As long as they live, that is what I'll have them do. Even if I have to force Shinji into that robot." Gendou said bluntly.

* * *

Everything was very silent and dark back in Misato's apartment, well, this is quite self-explanatory of why everything is so dark and silent. They all went to sleep after all. This could be heard as Misato and Naruto could be heard snoring on each of their respective bedrooms.

Inside Naruto's room, Naruto was seen both snoring... And drooling while he was sleeping, clearly he was sleeping pretty comfortable and had a very nice dream. He didn't even had to worry about fighting for his life, his battle against that Angel nor about everything regarding the world.

However, the said peace and serenity was broken when Naruto's eyes opened wide awake. He could hear something coming from the opposite side of the wall. 'Shinji's room? What is the guy doing at this time? He wondered.

Being as inquisitive as he is, Naruto stepped out of his bed and sneaked out of his room and headed towards the door of Shinji's room. Naruto stood in front of the door, staring at the hand written sign which said, "Shin-chan's Room" for a moment. Everything was silent except for the sobbing he could hear from Shinji's room.

"..." As Naruto gulped nervously while looking at the door to Shinji's room for a little while, Naruto decided to look in through the gap in the fusuma. "... Here goes..." As Naruto opened the fusuma, Naruto's eyes looked a little surprised at what he saw.

There he saw him, Shinji, who is currently being seen curled into a ball, he held his hand in his hands and... Were those tears that fell down from his cheeks to the floor?

Staring down at Shinji sympathetic, Naruto found himself in a situation that this boy needed some comfort. He needed someone to express his grief... His sadness and... Anger to. He was just like him, afraid, fragile and requires someone to acknowledge his existence.

'I can't just leave this city now... Not in this situation... Shinji needs me. He needs someone who is actually caring about his existence...' Naruto thought as he slowly stepped inside Shinji's room and came to an halt so he could rest one knee on the floor while the other leg was slightly bended.

"Hey, uhm... What's the matter, Shinji?" Naruto asked rhetorically, of course he cried several times outside of the street when he was a kid and before he became a Genin he would also cry in solitude, but he never dealt with another person being sad. Especially a person who is crying.

Shinji glanced slightly up to look at Naruto, his eyes shone red from crying and his body was trembling. "N-Naruto? W-what are you doing here s-so late?"

Shrugging his shoulders in response, Naruto responded in his usual carefree tone, like this wasn't something new for him, "I couldn't sleep, after all, Misato is snoring as hell." Naruto said, though a bit hypocritical, this was somewhat the truth... Somewhat. "But enough about me, what's the matter with you? Why are you so sad?" He asked softly.

"M... My father... After so many years he left me, he finally decided to summon me at the very last moment. The moment the world was about to meet its end... And when he summoned me, he only needed me to face my own death and fight that brutal thing you confronted previously..." Shinji said, he felt like he wanted to express himself to someone, even someone he knew the _least_ about.

"But you gathered courage to confront him and stand before him with no hesitation! In my opinion, what you just did yesterday was heroic and courageous. You should be proud of yourself."

"I... I wasn't as heroic as you make me sound. Sure, I stood before my father, stood before him and yelled at him but I never had the intention to climb onboard the Evangelion... I had no intention to climb onboard the Evangelion to save the humanity _nor _that blue-haired girl... I had no intention of doing any selfless action like you did previously!"

"To be frank... I had no intention to climb onboard this thingy previously but my heart told me to do it. Whether my action is sefless or not. But you should still be proud of yourself for doing what you just did yesterday. If I had to be honest with you, Shinji, you should have more confidence in yourself. I'm proud of you." Naruto said with a soft smile on his face which caused everything around Naruto and Shinji to go all silent. Shinji stared at Naruto with widened eyes for quite a moment before he started to sob once again, fresh tears making their way down to his soft cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and started to cry uncontrollably into his pajamas.

"Shinji? Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I really am." Naruto said, he wrapped his arms around Shinji and kept the fragile boy close to him, he kept embracing him as close as possible, making sure he is safe and everything will be okay no matter what.

"N-no, it isn't that... Na-Naruto... I... I just wanted... I just wanted to hear those words you said... From_ him_..."

Naruto stared down at the weeping Shinji with his eyes averted, he could actually understand Shinji even though he never had a relative. However, even though Naruto never had a family member, Naruto could entirely understand Shinji and his desire of acknowledgment... Acknowledgment from his father... His relationship with Gendou was similiar with that of Naruto and Sasuke's, all what Naruto ever desired was Sasuke acknowledging him and seeing him as an equal instead of an inferior loser.

"..." Gazing up at the night skies with determination in his face while comforting Shinji, Naruto was certain of what he should do so far. He had to stay here for a little while, defeat the Angels, comfort Shinji and protect everyone. He can't just stand there in the background and watch every single human die while he had the chance to save them from the very beginning... He would not allow it to happen to many millions of humans. 'I won't let anyone die while I'm still alive... Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Baa-chan... Everyone... Wait for me. I promise me and Sasuke will return to Konoha very soon... Together...'

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**つづく  
**

* * *

Eminent Angel: **Well, here you got it guys! The epic chapter 2 of **_"Heroes of Evangelion: Legend of Naruto"_**! We hope you guys enjoyed this recent chapter being posted here! And we are so deeply sorry for being quite absent, after all, we had tertiary education to think about and family to spend the entire Christmas and New Year with. We originally intended to post this chapter yesterday, the 20th February, but since it was Son Goku Seiten Taisei's Birthday at that time, we were unavailable to post this chapter.**

Son Goku Seiten Taisei**:** **Happy Birthday to me, huzzah for me! Anyways, we know some of you guys may ask, **_"Why are Naruto and Shinji hugging each other like a couple? Why is Naruto treating him like he did with Rei in your previous story?" _**Or**_ "Why did you even add Yaoi/Shōnen-ai and/or references into the story?" _**Or **_"Why is Naruto acting so different in contrast with his usual hot-blooded/hyperactive personality?" _**Here are your answers to your quite frequently question: Realism. As we said before in the Prologue, we intend to make this story as realistic as it seem so we can make it much more enjoyable for the readers, that is the reason we are adding Yaoi/Shōnen-ai into the story. Remember, no matter how attracted you are to girls and their sex organs as a Teenager, you will always question your sexuality. Teenagers are not completely one-hundred percent Heterosexual as Teenagers are still going uner a process of exploration with regards to their sexuality and what kind of gender they are attracted to. It is natural, and something every single Teenager and een adults will go through until they found their answers.**

Eminent Angel**: In any case! We also have an announcement you guys will certainly be satisfied on hearing once I said it: Me and Son Goku Seiten Taisei are as of today the 21th February, working on a visual novel game of this Fanfiction! Yes, I will say it again, a **_**visual novel game**_**. This visual novel game, while it is mostly based on this Fan Fiction, will give you an option to choose different character and follow his/her's storyline. The characters you can choose to be is between Naruto (Hero Story), Sasuke (Dark Story), Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Misato and some other hidden characters I will soon announce. For the visual novel in general, we need an artist who can illustrate the pictures and voice actors who can provide voices for the characters for the visual novel. If you know a pretty decent artist or is an artist yourself PM either me or Son Goku Seiten Taisei. And/or if you wish to provide voice for one of the characters in the visual novel, go to my page and take a look of the characters that are still available then PM us on what character you wish to act as.**

Son Goku Seiten Taisei**: Anyways! See you guys on the next dramatic chapter known as,** "Banished from Konoha?! Sadness and Sorrow!"** And remember, folks! Review! And we would truly appreciate a paragraph review!**


End file.
